L'autre perspective
by Jena-chan
Summary: Jéna est morte mais la vie continue dans la cité des âmes et les choses s'améliorent pendant que d'autres s'aggravent. Ichigo et Grimmjow feront face à des obstacles et vivront de merveilleux moments avec leurs amis. Il faudra maintenir la paix entre les races, découvrir le secret des Hybrides Shinigamis/Hollows, et protéger les âmes et les êtres qui leurs sont chers.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating:** T (mention de sang, langage vulgaire, peut-être mention de sexe)

 **Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo à Crée le mange _Bleach_ et tout les personnages ainsi que l'univers. Jéna est et appartiens à moi (Jéna-chan) de même que le récit posté ici.

 _Tout plagiat est interdit ainsi qu'inutile et stupide puisque je peux prouver avoir crée la fanfiction en première et vous n'en tirerez rien puisque vous ne pouvez pas voler Tite Kubo._

 **Couple:** Grimmjow x Ichigo (paire secondaire né dans le préquel humoristique "le Jeu") / Shirosaki x oc (Jéna)

 **ATENTION:** **ALERTE SPOILER!** Si vous n'avez pas finit le manga _Bleach_ ou pas avancé assez loin dans l'intrigue, vous serez surement spoiler à commencer par la véritable identité de Shirosaki. Vous voyez? Je vous ait déjà spoiler juste avec ça.

 **Note: -** La publication sera irrégulière, nous somme tous en pleine année scolaire et je n'ai pas toujours envie d'écrire sur _Bleach_ ce qui veut dire que je n'écrirais pas dans ces moments la. Cette fanfiction sera néanmoins **terminé pour sûr.** Pas d'abandon.

\- Toute informations reliées à l'univers de _Bleach_ (l'orthographe d'un termes ou d'un nom ou le fonctionnement de quelque chose comme le Garganta) sont vérifié avec le wiki de bleach : tout est vrai. Si j'invente quelque chose, je le préciserais. C'est pareil pour les termes japonais.

\- Je n'ai pas de Beta/correctrice. Si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire: je l'aurait oubliée.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous! J'espère que j'arriverais à captiver un maximum de lecteurs avec cette Fanfiction plus sérieuse, plus aventureuse et plus longue! Je vise grand, ce coup-ci!

Bisoux, Jéna.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 **Ce que tous avaient oubliés**

Grimmjow foudroie du regard l'objet devant lui. Il a envie de la détruire jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe en poussière, qu'il n'en reste rien.

Juste comme elle.

La tombe est simple, grise. Un truc ennuyeux qu'elle n'aurait pas voulut. Au moins, les lettres sont vertes et la photos d'une jolie blonde souriante est encadré dans des gravures dorés.

 _Jena Lilia Werewolf-Jaegerjaquez, 6 Avril 1996, 13 Decembre 2019_

 _Une amie, une soeur et celle qui a osée nous sauver_

 _Repose en paix_

Même l'inscription n'en disait pas assez. Et il n'y avait rien sur la tombe, l'horrible tombe. On aurait dit que sont état décrépit reflétait la haine de Grimmjow. Celui-ci déposât ses affaires en pleins milieu du chemin sans préoccupations et traversât le cimetière pour allez chercher des pichet d'eau. Quand il revint, il ne fut pas surprit de trouver Ichigo en train de balayer le dessus de la tombe sans un mot. Le jeune shinigami observât avec dépit les fleurs mortes et la terre puis la crasse qui partit avec l'eau savonneuse pendant le nettoyage. Ichigo vivait dans le monde des vivants avec sa famille, et la tombe de sa mère était entretenue par son père régulièrement: le jeune homme ne l'avait jamais vu sale même en y allant une fois par an. C'était la troisième fois qu'il visitait Jenna en trois ans et voilà à quoi elle était réduite? Même le nombre de fleures et de plaques sur la pierre grise le décevait.

Il savait de Gin et Rangiku venaient régulièrement. Ils ne laissaient pas toujours quelque chose, la rousse apportant plutôt des offrandes que Jenna aurait aimé et Gin laissait un bouquet de fleures lors de ses rares visite en solitaire. Grimmjow venait tout aussi souvent, à chaque fois avec quelques choses: fleures ou offrandes. Les autres, ni l'arrancar ni le demi-shinigami ne le savait. Grimmjow lui avait dit qu'il avait vu Harribel une fois. Mais c'était tout.

Ichigo allumât l'encens, une tropical se faisant emporter par le vent trop vite pour qu'on la sente vraiment, et recouvrit une partit de la tombe de toute les fleures que le duo avait apporté. Ichigo, d'une façon enfantine, aimait bien couvrir les femmes disparut de sa famille de fleures de cette façon. Et Jenna n'avait pas "Jaegerjaquez" gravé sur sa tombe pour rien.

Grimmjow avait l'impression d'être une malédiction pour ses fracions: d'abords le groupe avec qui il avait évolué puis Jenna. Petite, menue, stupide, et jolie Jena. L'ancien Espada déposât les anciennes plaques à leurs places avant d'en ajouter une nouvelle. Il avait déjà voulut laisser quelque chose de plus physique et éternel que les fleures mais n'avait pas sut quoi laisser derrière lui. Alors cette plaque ferait peut-être l'affaire: une panthère blanche marqué d'un chiffre "six" noire faisait face aux observateurs tandis que les mots "Pour te porter chance encore une fois" trônaient au-dessus de l'animal.

La panthère était l'annimal...Non, était Grimmjow. Le six, bien que le chiffre soit gravé dans sa peau fièrement, avait été et resterait le chiffre de Jenna. Il n'était pas sûr de lui avoir portée chance, quoi qu'elle aurait put être la fraccion de Noïtra, mais il serait son chiffre porte-bonheur avec plaisir. Il le ferait mieux. Il le jurait. Deux fois, c'était deux fois de trop. Il ne referait plus jamais cette erreur.

Même s'il ne pouvait actuellement rien faire, en étant réaliste.

Il balayât du regard la tombe une dernière fois, toujours en voulant la réduire en poussière mais satisfait qu'elle soit propre, avant de partir. Ichigo le suivit immédiatement.

Le couple d'hybride était partit depuis des heures quand elle apparut en passant par-dessus le mur du fond et avançât souplement entre les tombes. Elle en observât plusieurs, certaines plus longtemps que d'autre. Pendant un moment, elle cherchât une tombe de couleur vive avant de se souvenir que ce n'était pas le bon cimetière. Même pas le bon monde, de plus d 'une façon. Non, dans ce cimetière, c'était sa propre tombe qu'elle devait trouvé. Pendant un moment, elle cherchât parmi l'installation pour les urnes funéraires, puis une avec son image. Mais elle n'était même pas sûr de savoir à _quoi_ ressemblait son image, que ce soit celle d'avant, qui devait être sur la tombe, ou celle de maintenant.

Elle avait oubliée a quoi elle avait ressemblé.

 _Il ne ressemblait pas à ça. Elle était brune. Il avait envie de tuer. Elle avait tuée._

Il lui semblait qu'il n'y avait pas de corps à entérer: est-ce qu'ils avaient mit les cendres la-dessous?

 _Elle n'irait pas en prison, haha! Il voulait voir plus de sang! Toujours plus de sang! Oh~! C'était noir._

Elle était morte. La pensée la répugnait, l'horrifiait, gelait ses entrailles et son coeur qui apparaissait et disparaissait. C'était juste impossible, paradoxale, pour son esprit qui, pour lui, vivait encore.

 _Le coeur tout chaud hors du torse. Le trou béant, oups! Ne bat plus, Ne bat plus, Ne pat plus._

Jaggejack. Pourquoi avait-il fait graver ça? Il y avait de belles fleures sur la tombe, et quelques plaques. Il y avait un loup et une panthère. Son coeur revint, tout chaud dans sa poitrine. L'encens sentait bon une odeur tropical: ils s'étaient souvenus de ses préférences! Ou presque. Quelque chose manquait...Du vert? Non...Du blanc?

 _Rouge sur blanc, tellement joli! Mais maintenant c'est noir. Plus de cet horrible rouge. Juste le blanc et le noir et la faim. La faim. Faim. Faim._

Faim. Elle avait faim. Et elle devait partir. Tellement faim. Trouver une proie. Terrifiée:ne veut pas voir les portes.

Soixante-six. Soixante-six et les portes s'ouvrent. Terrifiantes, cruelles portes. Mais elle pourra penser. Et il pourra arrêter de se cacher.

Le chemin signeux, pas le premier qu'elle prends. Il y en avait un autre "le chemin serpent, qui serpente"...Mais celui-là est dans les ténèbres où elle ne voit pas et voit les ombres bouger et les ténèbres former un monstre comme un enfant.

Elle fermait les yeux et ne regardait pas avant, comme une enfant. "Je ne te vois pas, tu ne me voit pas!".

La forêt est belle, sombre mais belle avec le blanc os des arbres sur le ténèbres. Et la proie...Non loin.

Starrk observât avec contemplation la forêt, tout ses sens dirigé vers Lilinette et son environnement par précaution. Il ne se souvenait pas de sa vie en tant que Hollow de bas étage, mais les arbres blanc, le sable gris et les ténèbres qui cachaient l'horizon était familier comme la ville ou on aurait grandit. Et c'est ici qu'il revient automatiquement et souvent. Comme aujourd'hui, à passé son après-midi à surentraîné au lieu de dormir ou paresser. Si on lui demande pourquoi, la réponse est simple: Il préfère prendre le risque d'avoir de nouveau un Reiatsu trop puissant pour tout le monde que de voir un autre camarade tomber.

Alors il s'entraine et entraine Lilynette dans la forêt des Menos. Dans le Hueco Mundo, il n'y a pas assez de hollow, peu importe la puissance, alors il compense avec le nombre. Lilynette lui fait signe avec un sourire carnassier: elle a trouver une bande peu large mais avec un pouvoir sufisant pour être un défit pour elle seule. Il montât sur la branche et elle partit tous les massacrer.

Il l'observait s'occuper de la bande depuis un moment quand elle s'attaquât à un hollow particulier. Une espèce de squelette avec des lames comme des celle d'une mante religieuse à la place des mains. Lilynette ne s'était qu'à peine tourner vers lui qu'un autre hollow, ressemblant à un loup, se jetât dessus. Il le dévorât bien rapidement, puissant et avec de grande chance d'évoluer encore. Il avait même l'air d'un Adjuchas ce qui n'était pas normal pour la forêt des Menos.

Et puis la porte des enfer s'ouvrit devant lui. Lilynette jurât et retournât auprès de lui immédiatement tandis que la porte absorbait le hollow à demi-mangé. Starrk se concentrât et observât le phénomène étrange avec de grands yeux: le loup avait reçut la moitié du pouvoir du hollow et l'âme avait été emporté dans les enfers. Le loup se mit ensuite à vomir un miasma noir comme le sang d'un hollow et le liquide fut emporter par les portes. Quand il fut de l'autre coté, il n'y avait plus de liquide mais des âmes encerclé par les chaînes de l'enfer.

Le vent cessa et les portes se refermèrent. Le Hollow était en bas, en train de se remettre de son état maladif pendant que Starrk l'observait. C'était visiblement un loup énorme mais horriblement maigre et formé de façon exagéré avec des os pointues. Il était entièrement blanc et semblait avoir des mains et des pieds plutôt que des pattes. Des cheveux blonds et bouclés s'échappaient de façon éparse de l'armure de son cou et crâne comme une crinière.

-Wouah! Ce loup est trop cool! J'essaie de le combattre ou on le laisse évoluer? Hey toi! Criât Lilynette. Tu va bien te tenir si on te laisse vivre?!

-Lilynette! Commençât à gronder Starrk mais elle descendit au niveau du loup et il du la suivre.

Mais il se coupât quand le loup se tournât vers eux. Le masque souriait un peu, d'une façon à la fois sadique et...peiné. Comme si le loup souriait ainsi pour être celui qui blesse et ne pas être blessé en premier. Et les yeux vert ainsi que l'odeur invoquaient un horrible fantôme.

-Jéna? Tentât Starrk, sur qu'il reconnaissait le membre perdu de sa meute.

Mais elle devait répondre, elle devait se souvenir.

-Hey, Starrk.

Et la voix avait beau avoir le ton d'un Hollow, comme si la créature utilisait plusieurs voix en même temps et que sa préféré était la plus forte, elle restait facilement reconnaissable. Lilynette se jetât au cou du hollow avec un cris joyeux tandis que le plus puissant des arrancar s'approchât plus doucement. Arrivé au niveau du hollow, il ébouriffât les cheveux qui recouvrait le crâne du hollow et l'os qui s'y trouvait comme s'il ébouriffait les cheveux blonds de Jéna.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Demandât le chatain sérieusement.

Jéna était morte, et pourtant la voilà en tant hollow devant eux. Et même si elle avait put devenir un esprit, qu'est-ce qui aurait put la transformer en hollow?

-Il semblerait que j'ai passé trop de temps avec des hollow. Répondit la blonde. Et peut-être une ou deux...pensés noires.

Il y eu un petit silence pendant lequel Starrk et Lilynette s'inquiétèrent pour leur camarade qui regrettaient déjà ses mots et l'homme hochât simplement la tête.

-Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas rentrée!? S'inquit la petite arrancar en élevant la voix comme pour mieux briser le silence.

-D'abords je ne savais pas faire de gargantua. Informât calmement la hollow. Puis j'ai réalisé que le pacte ne pourrais pas me protégé...Et que c'était mieux de rentrer avec une forme humaine et un esprit stable.

-Hmm...Acquiésât Starrk. Adjuchas?

-Yep.

-Aucune chance pour que tu rentre avant? Ou même en tant que Vasto Lorde?

La tête de loup remuât de gauche à droite vivement:

-Nop. Non.

-Mais on a qu'à faire venir les autres, non? Intervint Lilynette avec un mauvais présentement.

-Vous embêter pas. Je rentre des que j'ai ma forme humaine, je fais un câlin correcte à tout le monde et tout ira bien.

-Nous serons les seuls à venir la voir. Décrétât Starrk en se penchant sur Lilynette. Les autres la verrons après: ça serait plus facile.

-Plus facile comment?

La petite blonde ne reçut pas de réponses mais elle n'en attendait pas vraiment, préfèrent s'accrocher plus fermement à la jeune femme à coté d'elle. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle reprit:

-Ont peut l'aider au moins, hein?

-A quoi faire? Manger? D'une façon si réminiscence de ses jours en tant qu'humaine que les arrancars ressentaient une joie amer encore une fois. Je peux me débrouiller seule.

-Peut-être juste t'influencer un peu plus et t'apprendre à utiliser tes pouvoirs? Suggérât l'ancien Primera avec un coin des lèvres a peine relevé. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure?

-C'est vrai ça! Pourquoi t'as vomit et tout?! Un hollow qui vomit: on aura tout vu!

-Et c'est pas finit. Soupirât Jéna avec amusement.

Finalement, les deux arrancars découvrirent que Jéna ne savait pas lancer de véritable Bala, seulement des petits céro presque aussi rapide. Et qu'elle avait besoin d'un bon entraînement ou deux. Ils la visite souvent, et Starrk se sent d'autant plus déterminé a devenir plus fort pour protéger tout le monde. A commencer par Jéna, celle qu'il n'avait pas put protéger en premier lieu. Et tant pis si c'était aussi la faute de son pouvoir de Ryoka. Le duo en profitât pour gâter la blonde, lui apportant des couvertures pour sa tanière, un miroir, et des brics à bracs colorés qui font visiblement du bien au morale de la hollow.

-Starrk, qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec des fleures? S'étonne Grimmjow en fixant le bouquets coloré que tient l'espada.

On croirait qu'il à rasé une prairie entière ou la boutique du fleuriste avec toutes les roses, marguerites, dandelions, lys, coquelicots, narcisses, jonquilles et autres fleures jeunes, rouges et oranges.

-Pour Jéna. Informe simplement l'autre et le bleuté hoche la tête et continu son chemin.

Starrk et Lilynette continuent comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à arriver au cimetière. Arrivé là, ils ne s'arrêtent pas et passe par-dessus le mur du fond pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Une fois à bonne distance, Starrk ouvre un gargantua et Lilynette utilise son reishi pour créer un chemin. Une fois dans la forêt des Menos Grande, les deux compagnons la traverse rapidement en utilisant le Sonido et trouve ainsi un arbre large mais creux dans lequel Jéna est. Lilynette arrache le bouquet de fleures des mains de Starrk et vient l'offrir à la louve avec un large sourire:

-Pour toi!

-Oh...Merci, c'est gentils, mais pourquoi? C'est quoi, l'occasion?

-C'est ton anniversaire! S'amusât Lilynette. Tu as 24 ans! Tu avais oublier, hein? Heureusement qu'on est là!

-Et je suivais la date comment ici, grosse maligne? Rétorquât la blond en lui donnant un coup de main joueur sur le crâne, gardant ses griffes loin de la peau de l'autre. Mais merci beaucoup, c'est très jolie. Les couleurs me manquais.

-Je t'avais dit que c'était une bonne idée!

-Tu as dit que c'était nul. Contrât Starrk. Que ça montrait qu'on ne savait pas quoi donner. Désolé a propos de ça: ont ne savait pas vraiment ce que tu pourrais garder en tant que Hollow.

-Aucuns problème. C'est déjà super gentil de me donner des fleures.

Grimmjow est un peu perturbé quand il réalise que Starrk à mentit et n'est pas venue ignorer sa soeur. Il y avait les fleures qu'il avait laissé. Les trois plaques dont la sienne. Les fleures de la parts de Yuzu et Karin. Une bouteille de sake et des sucreries surement de la part des filles...

Mais pas d'énormes bouquets orange.

-Hum...Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Starrk passerait aussi? Intervient Ichigo en se redressant après avoir arrangé les fleures de ses soeurs.

-Ouais.

-Et alors? il n'y a rien.

-Justement. Pourquoi il a mentit?

-Tu pense que c'est ce secret qu'il garde?

-Quel secret?

-Tu ne sais pas? Harribel m'a demandé de gardé un oeil ouvert avec toi parce que Starrk sorts souvent ses derniers temps.

-The fuck? Qu'est-ce qu'ont en a foutre? Il s'est pas mit à s'entraîner ou un truc du genre?

-Avec des fleures pour Jéna? Tu as dit qu'il venait ici.

-Et s'il fait un détours?

Ichigo hausse les épaules:

-C'est surement rien.

-Grr...Décidez-vous: on veut savoir ce qu'il fou ou pas?

-Non! Laisse! Décidât l'orange vivement.

Grimmjow grogne et fait trembler les shogi en les ouvrant grand. C'est la dernière pièce qu'il a vérifier. Il est allez dans chaque pièces ou Starrk pouvait être et dans chaque pièce ou Starrk ne serait probablement pas. Au final, il avait vérifier tout le manoir. Et pourtant il ne pouvais trouver Starrk nul part. Et il le cherchait depuis qu'il était rentré du cimetière: si l'autre homme n'apportait pas les fleures là-bas, le flemmard devait surement ne rien avoir à faire. Et il étais le seul qui accepterait de s'entraîner avec Grimmjow.

L'arrancar fermat les yeux avec agacement et se concentra... Il ouvrit les yeux et utilisa son Sonido le plus rapide alors que son reiatsu se compressait et disparaissait presque complètement. Il arrivât juste a temps pour voir un Garganta se refermer sur deux silhouettes blanches très familières. Il ne nota son environnement que lorsque les dernières traces du passage disparaissent. Grimmjow se souvient de toute les zones que les Shinigamis ont mit en place pour les arrancars. Chacune permet aux hollow alliés de se déplacés sans problème sans permettre de confusion entre les Garganta créées par les alliés et ceux de l'ennemi.

Alors pourquoi Starrk a t-il prit la peine de se réfugier dans la forêt? Et de cacher son utilisation du passage?

Avec Starrk, ils discutent parfois de son étrange capacité. De son pouvoir de Ryoka, il ne reste rien, mais à la place il y a cette capacité de trouver les âmes condamnées aux enfers et de les y envoyer. Elle est certaines de n'avoir jamais mangé une âmes qui n'étaient pas damnées. Elle se souvient de Hollows qui était une âme damnée ayant mangé des âmes plus ou l'inverse mais à chaque fois elle avait fait la différence et les avait seulement tués: les forçant au enfer ou de nouveau dans le cycle de réincarnation.

Starrk ne lui avait pas dit, mais cela ressemblait beaucoup a des capacités de Shinigami.

Jéna ne lui avait pas dit, mais même quand les âmes étaient récupérés par les enfers il y avait toujours une dernière présence dans son esprit.

Quelque chose de ni bon ni mauvais, ni ami ni ennemi qui était à elle et qu'elle aimait. Parfois cette conscience semblait aussi occupé que la sienne avec ses autres esprits dans sa tête. Et parfois il semblait simplement atendre de là où il était. Était-il bloqué?

Souvent, quand les enfers récupéraient les âmes et qu'ils étaient seuls, elle tombait si horriblement malade qu'elle ne le sentait plus. Elle délirait, voyait son corps se tordre et voulait retirer son masque jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne qu'elle était une adjuchas et en mourrait. Elle voyait l'os se briser et se reformer, l'école puis Aizen, Tousen et Gin. Parfois il lui semblait même qu'elle s'accrochait a quelqu'un qui l'agrippait tout aussi désespérément. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle imaginait quelqu'un l'étreinte.

C'était juste des rêves merveilleux. Les seuls qu'elle n'oubliait pas.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses que Gin prenait soin de faire. Il protégeait Rangiku et éssayait de la rendre heureuse. Il prenait soin de la femme qui était une figure constante dans sa vie, il le lui devait et le voulait. Il protégeait les âmes en général en tant que Shinigami. C'est pour ça qu'il était devenu si fort:pour se protéger,protéger Ran-chan et protéger les simples âme. Il prenait soin de garder son image mystérieuse, effrayante, dangereuse, sournoise... Une image qui lui servait comme une arme et un bouclier. Il prenait soin de Shinso, son autre moitié.

Et il prenait soin du pacte entre les arrancars et les Shinigamis. Et de lui-même.

Parce que Jéna avait été comme une mini Rangiku,une autre version d'une femme qui riait et souriait et tenait honnêtement au serpent Gin. Parce que Jéna était morte quand il survivait.

Alors, comme pour remercier la blonde aux yeux verts, il protégeait sa création, le pacte, et tout ceux qu'elle avait protégée.

-Hey, Renard. Sourit Rangiku en entrant. Tu fait encore de la paperasse?

Le renard... Il était devenu un renard et le loup était mort...

-Yup! S'amusât Gin. Je suis officiellement l'un des guarrant du Pacte de Jéna.

-Est-ce que c'est devenu son nom? S'amuse la femme en essayant de caché la peine dans ses yeux gris.

-Officieusement. Avoue Gin, franchement amusé.

Il sait étrangement bien supporté la mort des autres. Rangiku morte le dévastait juste quand il l'imaginait. Mais les autres pouvaient partir en paix:ils ne manquerait pas à Gin ou partirons simplement avec un morceau de son coeur. Il a de la chance que Jéna soit la seule à être partit.

-Est-ce qu'ont le change? Le pacte Werewolf? Le pacte du Loup?

-Le pacte de la Ryoka. Tente la Shinigami mais son sourire se tords. Ah, c'est pas terrible. Hum...Donc! Garant?

-C'est moi qui signe dans 8 mois. A la place de Jéna. Explique-t-il sérieusement avant de la distraire encore une fois: Tu imagine? Ichimaru écrit sur un pacte de paix.

Il ricane et Rangiku ne peut pas s'empêcher d'exploser de rire:

-Ichimaru sur un papier officiel que Kira-kun n'a pas remplit!

-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends là? Siffle l'argenté avec un ton faussement fâché.

Grimmjow s'est rarement sentit impuissant. Mais là, tout de suite, il a l'impression d'être aussi utile qu'un oiseau Hollow. Il se souvient encore des séances d'entraînements avec le groupe des Vaizard: le seul problème avait été de réussir à utiliser les pouvoirs de hollow sans se faire dominer par le Zanpakuto Hollowifier ou le sceller de nouveau. Et alors là, les Vaizard avaient put atteindre un tout autre niveau: Urahara et Szayel, les seuls génies scientifiques ayant étudié les hybrides, étaient sûr que les Vaizard ne deviendrait pas plus fort après ça. Pas de nouveau pouvoir caché ou quelque chose de se genre. Ichigo était l'exception. Encore.

Non seulement son petit-ami avait un Hollow et un Zenpakuto représenté en deux entités différentes, mais ni le hollow ni le Shinigami n'était ennemis depuis que Shirosaki était sortit du monde intérieur d'Ichigo. Pourtant, aucune entente correcte ne s'était installé entre les deux et les seuls montés en puissance que l'hybride obtenait de son Hollow intérieur étaient au travers de simple séance d'entraînement. Pour ce qui était de _tout_ les pouvoirs de hollow, celui-ci les gardaient pour lui-même. Ichigo ne pouvait pas faire un simple Cero ou utiliser le Sonido ou se régénérer même quand il était poussé à bout. Shirosaki ne soignait l'orange que s'ils étaient dans un véritable combat, et ne le laissait jamais se soigner lui-même. Le Zenpakuto d'Ichigo, Zengetsu, n'était plus d'aucune aide pour s'occuper du Hollow, préférant inciter l'être blanc à se retrancher dans le coin du monde intérieur où il était né et où Ichigo ne viendrait jamais.

Parfois, comme maintenant, Ichigo et son Hollow entraient dans une telle dispute pour avoir les pouvoirs qu'ils oubliaient la paix que leur avait montré Jéna et le masque de hollow aux marques rouge disparaissait. Si Grimmjow ne faisait pas attention, il pouvait tourner la colère de son amant sur lui-même ou voir l'hybride se transformer en un Hollow Berseck pendant que les deux doubles se battent à l'intérieur.

L'arrancar allait avancé vers Ichigo, qui allait bientôt laissé des marques dans sa peau en essayant d'invoquer le masque, quand il sentit une main sur son épaule.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il devrait...relâcher un peu la pression? Demandât Renji, Zabimaru appuyé sur son épaule.

-Je comptais juste le laisser exploser sur moi. Avouât le bleuté avec désinvolture.

-Pourquoi pas l'épuiser? Nous deux contre lui? Avec un peu de chance, le Hollow...

-Na va même pas par là. Sifflât Grimmjow en jetant un coup d'oeil vers Ichigo pour voir s'il les avait entendus. Ont a déjà essayé ça. Et une tonne d'autres choses. Que ce soir claire: sa seule putain de chance, c'est que le Hollow ou le Zenpakuto s'explique. Le hollow dira rien, il l'a déjà prouvé. Et si le Zenpakuto voulait dire quelque chose, il l'aurait déjà fait.

-Bon...Alors combat.

Grimmjow grognât et fonçât sur son amant, vite suivit par Renji. Quand ils croisèrent leurs lames avec celle d'Ichigo, celui-ci ne prit même pas le temps d'être surprit: Il jurât et entrât dans le combat en hurlant.

Depuis son laboratoire, Urahara fixait les écrans affichant les vidéos de son terrain d'entrainement où les trois hommes se battaient. Il ignorât le bruit de son fax quand il reçut des feuilles: certains que c'étaient les travaux que Szayel partageait avec lui sur les Hybrides. Depuis le pacte, les deux scientifiques avaient put réunir leurs travaux sur le sujet puisqu'il était vitale de le maîtriser pour régler le moindre problème. Comme celui que représentait Ichigo : pas de Zenpakuto Hollowifier mais un Hollow et un Zenpakuto. Qu'est-ce qui avait permit au Zenpakuto du jeune Shinigami d'échapper au Hollow? Était-ce parce que le Hollow aurait eu le temps de grandir au sein de la mère d'Ichigo avant de s'attacher au fils? S'il avait grandit, le Hollow n'aurait pas été un parasite. Mais à l'époque, ni la mère ni le fils n'avait de pressure spirituelle, alors le Hollow n'aurait pas grandit. Il se serait manifesté plus tôt devant Ichigo aussi.

Jéna relevât la tête après avoir finit un hollow particulièrement vif avec inquiétude. La chasse l'avait emmenée jusque dans le désert du Hueco Mundo et elle espérait maintenant ne pas avoir attiré l'attention de plus fort qu'elle comme un Vasto Lorde ou une bande. Peu importe ce que Starrk disait, elle se méfiait. Mais elle ne trouvât aucun hollow: seulement deux arbres et...Las Noches. Qui, d'ici, semblait vide et intact. Elle aurait cru que la guerre aurait détruit le bâtiment tout en attirant d'autres hollow: il y avait des lits et des chambres complètes de toute tailles la-dedans. Peu-être même un garde mangé assez garnis.

Il y avait sa chambre aussi. Si personne ne l'avait volé, il y avait encore un matelas, des couvertures et peut-être à manger là bas! Elle se souvenait de sa cache pour les friandises et autre comestible.

Elle rétractât de son mieux son reiatsu plus large et plus instable qu'il ne l'était avant qu'elle ne mange et commençât à courir vers la citadelle, les sens en alerte. Arrivée à l'entrée, elle s'inquiétât un moment de faire face au gardien mais il avait été vaincus pendant la guerre et elle s'inquiétât pour rien. Elle continuât son chemin longtemps sans trouver qui que ce soit, ce qui était louche. Les Quincy était censés attaquer et être responsables de la destruction du palais quand il sont venu chercher des arrancars pour les servirent. Ou plutôt, quand il viendront. Mais si les Quincy ne sont pas venus, où sont les hollow? Jéna franchit la porte camouflée et continuât son chemin au travers des couloirs. Au bout d'un moment, elle notât qu'elle ne sentait personne, que les caméras ne bougeaient plus, ni les couloirs et elle ne découvrait personne caché dans une pièce ou au détours d'un couloir. Elle cessât simplement de se méfier autant et préféra se dépêcher. Elle passât le salon avec le coeur lourds et ignorât la chambre de Grimmjow, allant directement dans la siennes. Ce fut une drôle de surprise pour elle de découvrir que ces affaires avaient disparut. Elle avait crée un pouf, des photos, une peluche et un carnet: tous absents. Quand elle vérifiât sa penderie, elle découvrit que ses vêtements avait été prit. Et un de ses uniformes de fraccion. Est-ce qu'on l'avait volé?! Elle espérait vraiment que ce soit simplement ses amis qui avaient récupéré ses affaires. Elle mordit dans le matelas et la couverture qui restaient dans son lit et commençât à les sortir jusque dans le salon où elle prit le temps d'observer son environnement. Il ne manquait pas grand chose ici: les jeux vidéos et les coussins seulement. Jéna mordit de nouveau et commençât le chemin qui la mènerait à l'extérieure. Passé la porte quand elle était formé comme un quadrupède était gênant: en cinq minute, le drap et le matelas étaient imbibé de bave. Une fois dans le désert, sa charge la forçât à laissé une longue traces dans le sable qui ne demandait qu'à être suivit. Elle devait être toujours assez chanceuse puisque personne ne vint, même quand elle s'installât dans sa tanière pour se reposer.

Elle devrait se méfier: si la citadelle tenait encore, elle se remplirait bientôt d'arrancars. Et après, le problème serait les Quincys.

Elle devrait commencer à chasser dans le Hueco Mundo aussi, peut-être s'y installer. Elle devrait prévenir Starrk si elle le faisait, mais elle était l'évolution la plus puissante de la grande forêt, et elle avait besoin de manger aussi ou plus fort qu'elle si elle voulait évoluer. Évoluer et rentrer à la maison. Retrouver des gens bien et humains et pas rester seule en évitant tout danger potentiel. Dans la forêt des Menos, personne n'essayait de former des groupes: il se faisaient instinctuellement quand les hollow se rapprochaient de l'évolution en Gillian. Elle se souvenait de cette évolution là: elle n'avait pas eu peur une seule fois que les hollows qui l'approchaient ne lui veuillent du mal. Ceux qui étaient prêts à évolué avait formés une bande avec elle: les autres avaient été tués avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Tout avait été très flou, mais même a cette époque elle avait été très pointilleuse pour choisir quel hollow elle absorbait.

Elle commençait à se sentir seule. Les autres lui manquait. Elle devait se rappeler de demander à Grimmjow pourquoi son nom était sur la tombe. Et comment bien s'excuser de les avoir tous fait attendre. Parfois, elle se demandait si elle leur manquait vraiment ou si c'était juste du narcissisme.

-Jéna!

Elle sursautât, pas prête à recevoir la compagnie et l'étreinte de qui que ce soit. Mais son coeur se réchauffât quand elle reconnut Lilynette. Starrk se penchât dans l'entré et sa voix chaude semblât remplir tout l'espace:

-On est de retour. Bonjour, Jéna.

-Hey, les gars. Quoi de neuf? Comment allez vous?

-Super bien. Sourit Lilynette en s'installant sur le matelas. Je suis plus forte que la petite rose de la onzièmme!

-Est-ce qu'elle a activé son Shikaï?

-C'était sans Shikaï, sans sorts, sans Bankaï, sans resureccion sans rien! A main nues! C'est mieux.

-Félicitation alors.

-Hum...On a surprit Ichimaru acheter des fleures et ont est presque sûr que c'est pour toi.

Jéna éclatât de rire:

-Ont croirait qu'il va m'emmener pour un rendez-vous quand tu le dit comme ça!

-Mais c'est pas ça! Ichimaru qui a des émotions! Ca, c'est important!

-Lilynette. La sermonnât vaguement Starrk en s'allongeant dans le matelas, poussant presque les deux filles au sol. Ichimaru adore Matsumoto et ça se voit.

-Ouais mais pour les autres?

-Il t'a donnée des bonbons.

-Et je n'ose pas les manger! Tiens, Jéna: tu veut bien tester pour moi.

-Oh, c'est à ça que je sert, un cobaye?

-Nah, t'es comme Starrk: tu me protège. Même si tu devrais arrêter. Vue que t'es devenue une âme et tout. Hollow en plus...

Il y eu un petit moment de silence, pendant lequel Jéna la fixât avec surprise:

-Lilynette?

-C'est notre faute si t'es morte. Avouât la blonde en baissant la tête. Alors je voulais m'excuser. Et ne meurs pas encore une fois, s'il te plaît.

-Je ferais de mon mieux. Promit la blonde rapidement. Mai ce n'est pas votre faute si je suis morte: mon pouvoir me dévorait de l'intérieur. Être capable de faire tout ce que je veux et de créer tout ce que je veux? Tu te rends a quel point c'est énorme? C'est le pouvoir d'un Dieu, pas d'une mortelle.

-Mais ont aurait pu trouver un moyen et à la place on t'a laissé allez sur le champ de bataille comme tu voulais.

-Sur le champs de bataille tu soutiens tes camarades mais tu ne peux pas te permettre de vraiment protéger tout le monde. Il y a forcément des morts. Et vous avez essayé de me stopper: Kyoraku et Kisuke avait tout préparé. Mais je me suis réveillée à temps et je suis venue.

-Pour te transformer en hollow. Intervient Starrk. Ça, c'est nôtre faute et tu ne peut pas le nier. Qu'est-ce que tu aurait bien put regretter? Tu as réussit à tous nous sauver.

-Pour un Hollow, vous m'avez drôlement réussit: je ne peut digéré que la moitié d'un hollow avant que je ne vomisse tout ceux que j'ai mangé et les envoi en enfers. Rien n'est votre faute. C'est juste...pas de chance. Qui pourrait se douter que ça suffirait à me transformer en hollow? Et puis je suis pas toute blanche non plus. Marmonne l'Adjuchas en essayant de les convaincre.

Son regard croise celui de Starrk: ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont convaincus par ses mots. Elle soupire:

-Vous êtes là, maintenant, non?

-Oui.

-Et on reste ensemble ce coup-ci!


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating:** T (mention de sang, langage vulgaire, peut-être mention de sexe)

 **Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo à crée le mange _Bleach_ et tout les personnages ainsi que l'univers. Jéna est et appartiens à moi (Jéna-chan) de même que le récit posté ici.

 _Tout plagiat est interdit ainsi qu'inutile et stupide puisque je peux prouver avoir crée la fanfiction en première et vous n'en tirerez rien puisque vous ne pouvez pas voler Tite Kubo._

 **Couple:** Grimmjow x Ichigo (paire secondaire né dans le préquel humoristique "le Jeu") / Shirosaki x oc (Jéna)

 **ATENTION:** **ALERTE SPOILER!** Si vous n'avez pas finit le manga _Bleach_ ou pas avancé assez loin dans l'intrigue, vous serez surement spoiler à commencer par la véritable identité de Shirosaki. Vous voyez? Je vous ait déjà spoiler juste avec ça.

 **Note: -** La publication sera irrégulière, nous somme tous en pleine année scolaire et je n'ai pas toujours envie d'écrire sur _Bleach_ ce qui veut dire que je n'écrirais pas dans ces moments la. Cette fanfiction sera néanmoins **terminée pour sûr.** Pas d'abandon.

\- Toute informations reliées à l'univers de _Bleach_ (l'orthographe d'un termes ou d'un nom ou le fonctionnement de quelque chose comme le Garganta) sont vérifié avec le wiki de bleach : tout est vrai. Si j'invente quelque chose, je le préciserais. C'est pareil pour les termes japonais.

\- Je n'ai pas de Beta/correctrice. Si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire: je l'aurais oubliée.

J'espère que ma fiction vous plaît et que vous passez un agréable moment! Bonne lecture!

Bye, Jéna.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Survivre dans la forêt des Menos**

Vivre dans la forêt des Menos était vivre un cauchemar. Le paysage ne représentait que la désolation, les ténèbres et la mort avec les arbres aux airs d'os, le sable gris et les ombres qui se faufilaient dans le moindre creux. A chaque instant, il y avait un risque d'être tué et, pour survivre, il fallait tuer. Il fallait _manger_ un être vivant ou être mangé à son tour.

Elle n'était pas vraiment consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. Ils avaient le goûts du sang et une apparence si hideuse et tant d'expressions qui lui rappelaient que c'était du cannibalisme. C'était aussi de l'instinct, de la survie et de l'adaptation. Elle passait dans la forêt aussi vite que possible, presque comme un éclair blanc, et dévorait tout ceux qui apparaissaient à ses sens comme des âmes teintés. Elles avaient l'air _délicieuses_ d'ici.

Être un Hollow faisait de vous un monstre, le pire d'un Humain et seulement ça. Les instincts, les besoins, quelques pensées et c'était tout. Le coeur hors du corps mais posé sur le visage, comme pour s'assurer que les sentiments n'étaient plus là et qu'ils étaient révélé aux autres, en plein sur leur visage. "Tuer le monstre! Regardez comme son coeur est hideux! Facile à atteindre!"

Vomir était vraiment le seul geste humain qu'elle avait. Ça la faisait respirer difficilement, ça brûlait sa gorge avec la bile et le sang noir, ça lui contractait les muscles jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait mal. Elle ne pouvait plus vraiment bougé, elle se sentait mal et se souvenait de l'époque où elle faisait ça dans des toilettes et qu'elle tentait de garder ses cheveux hors du chemin. Le froid lui avait fait du bien mais elle semblait avoir toujours chaud ici. Et elle ne recrachait pas à manger, mais des morceaux de Hollow et des _âmes._

Et le cauchemar semblait sans fin parce qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé de bout à la grande forêt des Menos. Et après il y avait le Hueco Mundo juste au-dessus: tout aussi désolé et encore plus dangereux. Et elle était immortelle jusqu'à ce qu'on la tue. Et elle ne comptait pas mourir et est-ce que sa première vie n'avait pas suffit?!

La solitude la dévorait de l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était une louve: il lui manquait sa meute. Mais ils étaient tous de l'autre coté et elle devait devenir plus forte pour les rejoindre. Et donc tuer. Plus. Toujours plus. Encore et Encore et encore. C'était un massacre, elle était couverte de sang. Elle avait tant de voix dans sa tête. Elle vomissait tant de fois.

Elle avait été seule dans une foule. Incapable de les aimer vraiment et incapable d'être vraiment aimée. Toujours un problème entre elle et quelqu'un d'autre . Toujours sa voix loqué dans sa gorge et ses idées refusées quand ça comptait le plus. Parce que ses idées n'étaient pas celle de personnes normale sur Terre. Elle n'avait pas été faîtes pour ce monde. Ce monde l'ennuyait et elle était tout le temps en colère.

Et elle voulait quelqu'un pour l'aimer. N'importe qui.

Dans la forêt, un long rugissement à la tonalité blessée résonnât. Il fallait être dans la clairière pour entendre la louve pleurer au-dessus d'un Hollow à moitié dévoré. Des plaintes et des mots se formant silencieusement sur ses lèvres. Même au plus bas, sa voix restait dans sa gorge.

Pendant qu'elle pleurait, un petit chien Hollow la rejoignit. Il dévorât ce qu'elle avait laissé avec précaution et sans pouvoir le finir. Il s'approchât enssuite curieusement de celle qui l'avait nourrit et avait une réaction si étrange de faiblesse. Il reniflât sa main quand elle la lui présentât et la laissait le carresser, sa main osseuse glissant difficilement sur l'os de son dos. Il avait une peau violette sous la drôle de carapace. La main déformée de Jena tremblait mais ne se stoppât dans ses mouvements: elle avait grandit entouré de chien et avait toujours aimé l'animal. Elle détournât la tête mais continuât de caresser l'animal.

Elle prit une profonde respiration et se retournât vers le Hollow. Elle essuyât ses larmes se sont mieux mais des mains d'os et l'abondance de larmes rendaient la chose encore plus difficile que dans le passé.

-Je vais mieux maintenant. Je suis désolé, j'avais juste besoin...De lâcher prise. Expliquât-elle à elle même et au Hollow. Le bouchon de la bouteille à sauté.

Elle essuyât ses mains sur elle-même et essuyât encore une fois ses joues qu'elle sentait fraiche à cause de l'eau. Puis elle reprit ses caresse auprès du petit hollow:

-Tu es adorable. Tu n'es pas sur mon radar alors est-tu un pauvre chien ou un humain? En tout cas tu es un super chien. Tu es bon chien. Mais oui. C'est toi.

Elle notât alors le tremblements de sa main et arrêtât de bouger un moment pour l'analyser. Elle tremblait tellement que ça main faisait des soubresauts de temps à autres. Elle était visiblement trop fatiguée. Elle se relevât et commençât à rentré en utilisant son Sonido le plus rapide pour ne pas être suivit. Elle se stoppât bien vite quand le chien couinât.

-Désolé, petit. On se reverra une prochaine fois!

Et avec ces derniers mots, elle disparut. Arrivée à sa tanière, elle se faufilât entre les draps qu'elle avait volé et fermât les yeux pour se reposer. Dans la forêt, à moins d'avoir quelqu'un qui montait la garde pour vous, il fallait rester éveillé. Dormir si rarement, parce qu'elle ne pouvait parfois pas résister, pesait lourds sur sa santé mentale: si son corps se reposait, son esprit travaillait toujours. Parfois elle avait envie de pleurer à cause de ça.

Elle se redressât rapidement quand un faible reiatsu se rapprochât en courant. Pas un Sonido, juste courir. Et a sa porte se présentât le Hollow canin. Elle restât un long moment à l'affut, au cas où ce petit hollow était au service d'un autre ou un déguisement incroyable. Elle avait déjà vu un hollow qui s'était déguisé en arbre. La seule raison pour laquelle elle l'avait vu avait été ses instincts et l'impatience du hollow qui avait finit par se révéler. Mais le chien ne fit que e coucher dans un coin et aucun reiatsu ne s'approchât. Jéna fermât les yeux et reposât la tête sur la couverture pliée.

-Je suppose que ça m'fait d'la compagnie. Marmonnât-elle pour elle-même.

Le lendemain, elle repartit dans une frénésie et tuât tout les hollows qui apparaissait sur son radar. Plus d'une fois, le chien apparut dans son champs de vision et mangeait une partit du pouvoir de sa propre proie et elle avait un moment de panique où elle se disait qu'elle ne voulait pas le tuer, qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il apparaisse sur son radar. Puis elle notait qu'il n'y apparaissait pas et tuait de nouveau. Le pauvre petit hollow ne pouvait pas la suivre et elle ne pouvait pas ralentir dans cette état de semi-conscience. A la fin de la journée, elle revint le chercher en s'excusant et marchât lentement jusqu'à la grotte avec lui.

Quand elle vomi, il passât son temps à geindre. Puis il aboyât et grognât aux portes des enfers. Même un hollow de bas niveau fait à partir de l'âme d'un animal graduait savait que _vomir_ n'était normal pour aucun hollow.

Sauf elle, peut-être? C'était très ennuyant de se sentir malade aussi souvent et de vomir autant, son abdomen lui faisait parfois mal et elle ne se souvenait plus de la sensation d'un _bon goût_ dans sa bouche, mais ça ne lui avait jamais fait de mal en plus. A part lui voler la moitié du pouvoir des âmes et ralentir son évolution. Et ouvrir les portes des enfers. Ok, c'était dangereux et mortel, mais de façon indirect: les portes ne l'absorbait jamais, pas la moindre sensation d'être emporté ou un cheveux qui poussé en avant par le vent, et elle pouvait survivre même si elle mangeait beaucoup plus...

Le rayon de soleil de sa vie dans la forêt des Menos, était les rêves qu'elle avait parfois dans son état semi-endormis ou quand elle dormait sous la garde de Starrk. Parfois c'étaient les rêves habituels: des forêts, des montagnes, des monde fantastiques et aliens, des aventures étranges... Et parfois c'était le cauchemar auquel elle était habitué: un ou des loups la pourchassaient et la mangeaient. C'était un cauchemars d'enfant dont l'aspect familier le rendait rassurant dans la forêt des Menos: elle était toujours _elle_. Elle pouvait toujours avoir la satisfaction de faire un cauchemar lucide et de se battre contre les loups du rêve. Une petite victoire idiote, mais une victoire quand même. C'était assez ironique, cette façon qu'elle avait eut de passer de la peur à la l'admiration pour les loups, juste parce qu'elle l'avait voulut. La bête dont elle avait peur par respect pour son statut de prédateur.

C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle était un loup: d'un coté la bête monstrueuse de ses cauchemars d'enfant, de l'autre l'animal majestueux qui avait été son animal préféré.

La meilleure partie de la vie dans la forêt des Menos, était quand vous réussissiez a faire des rêves. C'était assez triste en un sens.

Un garganta s'ouvrit, et Lilinette courut la rejoindre sur le matelas en babillant à cent à l'heure. L'affaissement du matelas derrière elle lui indiquât quand Starrk les rejoignit.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce chient?

-Il me suit. Il n'a pas l'air d'être un espion.

Le chien gémit pathétiquement et vint frotter sa tête contre les mains transformé de la blonde.

-C'est quand même un ventre à nourrir en plus. Tu ne devrait pas t'embêter d'un parasite.

Il gémit plus fort.

-Mais je l'aime bien. C'est un chien!

-...Je préfère les loups.

-Et les Coyotes, hein? S'amusât la blonde.

-C'est la même chose.

Jéna pouvait être patiente: elle avait attendue toute sa vie pour qu'elle échappe à son monde d'origine. Et c'était arrivé. Oh, elle avait souffert d'attendre pour quelque chose qui n'existait pas. Elle se souvenait des fois où elle s'était simplement brisée, recroquevillée, tombée en larmes et en suppliques. Mais elle c'était relevée, et elle avait attendue son moment. Ce jour là est arrivé, et elle est plutôt sûr que ses parents on dû la trouvée dans son lit. Pâle et rigide et sans réaction sous les couvertures. Mais sa patience s'arrêtait là: si elle pouvait accélérer le processus, elle le faisait.

En l'occurrence: le risque est le monde des humains et le processus est son évolution. Normalement, seuls Urahara et Ichigo serait capable de la tuer, et pourquoi le feraient-ils? Donc elle devait seulement disparaitre avant qu'on ne la repère. Et puis elle mangerais des hollow chassant des humains. Si elle réussissait, il n'y avait vraiment que des bons points.

Même si une sueur glacé la recouvrait et que ses pâtes tremblaient à l'idée de faire face à ses proches sous cette apparence. Starrk et Lylinette laissaient déjà un goûts amers dans sa bouche. Sa gueule.

Avec intérêt, elle notât que le garganta était plus long et plus instable entre le Hueco Mundo et le monde des vivants: comme quoi les Hollow s'embêtaient vraiment pour manger un humain. Elle apparut dans un parc de Karakura, notant avec une note amusé le bâtiment démolit sur la droite. Les humains devait croirent qu'il était trop vieux et c'était écroulé. Mais Jéna se souvenait très bien des céro qui avaient fait ses trous et des Getsuga Tensho qui avait coupé ce coin.

Et oh la vache! Son radar la figeât un instant: trois Hollow au même endroit et deux autres quelque parts plus loin. Avec trois ou plus Hollow ailleurs. Elle n'avait jamais sentis autant de Hollow dédié au enfers en même temps. Sauf dans une meute qui se préparait à devenir un Gilian. Elle bondit dans la rue la plus proche avec joie, fière de sa bonne idée.

Ca allait être un festin de roi! De reine!

Ses pâtes tremblaient. Pour le coup, elle avait eu peur. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal et elle savait très bien que seul le souvenir de son cœur battant lui donnait l'impression qu'il battait si vite et si douloureusement entre ses cottes. L'adrénaline courait encore dans ses veines et elle était encore sur ses gardes. Pourtant, il n'y avait plus personne.

Et elle se sentait pas bien. Oh~, elle allait peut-être vomir.

Elle trouvât refuge dans le parc, sous les arbres et entre les buissons. Ici, elle verrait tout le monde venir et on ne la remarquerait pas facilement. Elle cachât son reiatsu de son mieux et attendit que la nausée passe. Un Adjuchas. Elle venait de tuer son premier adjuchas. Avant elle n'avait pas osé les attaqué, juste au cas où. Elle avait préféré être sûr de survivre et chassé des hollow normaux et idiots. C'était le type qu'elle voyait le plus souvent de toute manière. Mais un Adjuchas? C'était flippant. Il avait réussit à la blesser, non?

Elle se tournât et trouvât la blessure dans son flanc droit: une longue entaille effiloché et beaucoup de morceaux d'armure brisé. Elle avait aussi reçut un cou dans son masque, au-dessus de l'oeil, le masque était fracturé et faisait sûrement aussi mal qu'un crâne fracturé mais tout cela se soignerait au bout d'un moment. Ne rien laissez s'aggraver et se serait Ok.

-Tiens pour toi!

-Huh? S'étonnât la blonde en tournant la tête.

Devant elle, un petit garçon souriait en lui tendant trois fleurs sauvages, de simples marguerites et un pissenlit. Il la fixait elle, et pas le buisson ou une personne cachée. Quoi que, techniquement elle était cachée.

-Pour moi?

-Oui, pour te remercier de m'avoir sauvé! Le méchant allait me manger! Je le sais: il l'a dit!

-Et j'ai...Je ressemble à un monstre. Fit-elle en préférant ne pas lui rappeler qu'elle avait mangé le méchant. Tu n'as pas peur?

-Tu m'as sauvé! Tu as tué le méchant! Et puis tu as les même yeux que Maman. Juste avec du noir autours. C'est super cool! Et jolie. Maman à dit que les filles aimaient qu'on leur disent qu'elle était jolie et...

-Yukio! Yukio!

-Ah, c'est papa!

-Va, et ne t'approche plus des monstres! S'exclamât rapidement la jeune femme.

Elle rit pour elle-même en le voyant partir rapidement: en voilà un qui devait être difficile à gérer. Et il avait laissé les fleurs avec elle, les forçant dans ses pâtes griffus sans peur. Quel phénomène. Elle rit doucement pour elle même avant de rapidement poussée les fleurs. Elle se penchât derrière un buisson et dû subir la venue des portes de l'enfer.

-Je déteste être malade. Fit-elle en crachant une dernière fois dans l'herbe.

Et maintenant elle avait mal à la tête. Super. Elle se grattât le coude avant de couiner: elle s'était fait mal en tirant sur une plaque osseuse. Elle se rappelât son état actuel et partit en étant certaine que si elle n'avait pas de cœur, alors c'était une pierre qu'elle sentait couler entre ses cotes. Elle se cachât en haut d'un bâtiment en espérant ne pas être vue dans l'ombre puis dans les ténèbre de la nuit. Étrangement, elle ne pouvait réunir l'envie et l'énergie de retourner dans le Hueco Mundo. Elle ne le regrettât pas: une fois la ville complètement plongé dans les ténèbres, les lumières de noël s'allumèrent une à une en illuminant la ville de multiple couleur et de multiple formes. Il y avait des sucres d'orges et des sapins aux lampadaires, des pères noël et leurs rênes au carrefours, des sapins et des cadeaux au ronds points et toute une ménagerie dans les jardins. Les vitrines brillaient et faisaient de bruits en attirant les clients pour acheter les cadeaux de noël. Elle se levât et ne se stoppât que lorsqu'elle vit et sentit son corps de loup. Elle était une Hollow: ne pouvait pas...acheter de cadeaux de noël. Elle aurait dû pourtant. Elle en avait envie. Noël était une importante fête familiale.

Mais quelle famille? En fait, elle n'avait personne a part Grimmjow, Hallibel et Starrk. Et Lilynette. Elle ne s'entendait pas aussi bien avec les autres, peu importe qu'elle les aient sauvé et qu'elle leur avaient offert des cadeaux la dernière fois.

Elle passât quand même entre et au travers des passants. Et elle vit quelque chose, comme un signe, dans l'une des vitrines. Plus tard. Plus tard. Elle demanderais à Starrk.

Son plan lui apportât un sentiment de satisfaction immense, et elle repartit en évitant de peu Rukia. Oups. Quelques rues de moins et tout était fichus.

Arriver dans sa tanière, le chien fonçât vers elle et remuât la queue en aboyant joyeusement. Il faudrait qu'elle se procure un os. Pas de hollow, mais de chien. Peu être qu'il sentirait le goûts? Ou au moins, se souviendrais de ce que c'était? Il aimerait ça, non?

Starrk avait parut étonné de la demande et inquiet qu'elle ne se fasse attraper. D'un autre coté, il était aussi content qu'elle décidait enfin de se tourner de nouveau vers ses amis. Même si cet homme était flippant. Et dangereux. Et anti-sociale. Et puis si elle était occupée ainsi, il aurait tout le temps de faire le boutiques. Ou de laisser Lilynette le faire, c'était la même différence.

En tenant l'objet contre sa poitrine de façon étrange - ce truc était en tissus et pouvait s'accrocher à son armure ou se faire réduire en miette par ses griffes-, elle fit son chemin entre les tombes, dans les rues, entre les shinigamis jusqu'à les bâtiments d'une division en particulier. Elle ne savait pas si elle était maudite ou chanceuse, parce qu'elle ne vit aucun visage familier sur le chemin. Ce fut amusant d'entrer dans son bureau comme dans un moulin mais elle laissât l'objet sur le bureau et partit aussi vite qu'elle le put. Elle rentrât dans sa tanière avec un pas joyeux et sautillant.

-Joyeux noël! Hurlât soudainement quelqu'un et Jéna fit un bon en arrière.

La blonde manquât de s'emmêler les pâtes et de tomber, récupérât son équilibre -et se souvint d'où allait quelle pâte-, et reconnut enfin Lilynette qui lui souriait de toute ses dents.

-Huh? Quoi? Bredouillât la hollow. Oh, Joyeux noël! C'est gentil d'être passé!

-On a un cadeau pour toi!

-Oh, c'est gentil. Merci. Fit-elle en baissant ses oreilles d'os. Mais je n'ait rien pour vous.

-C'est pas grave! S'exclamât Lilynette en forçant le cadeau dans ses pâtes. On peut rester et c'est bon!

-Merci!

La louve prit le temps de rentrer à l'intérieur de sa tanière, s'asseyant prêts de Starrk, et ouvrit le paquet cadeau en prenant un malin plaisir de déchirer le papier. En dessous du papier coloré elle découvrit avec humour et plaisir une panthère en tissus et coton bleu. Un six noir dans son dos et des marques significatives aux coins des yeux avaient été tracés.

-Laisse moi deviner, il s'appel Grimmjaw? Ou Grimmy? Ou Grimgrim? S'amusât la blonde.

-Oui! S'esclaffât l'enfant, infiniment fière et amusé par la blague.

Les deux filles sursautèrent quand un grognement sonore résonnât dans la tanière avant d'exploser de nouveau de rire en trouvant son origine: Starrk dormait profondément, inconscient de l'amusement de ses deux amies.

Le festin de noël fut plusieurs hollow. Et Jéna ne se que de quelques morts, quelques cannibalismes...Elle dû régénérer une plaque osseuse entière et observer ses deux compagnons tuer les hollow avec une explosion de lumière qui dissolvait les corps.

-Je suis crevé. Fit-elle soudainement en observant les particules lumineuse disparaitre. Je vais me coucher.

-A cet heure là? S'étonnât Lilynette. T'es aussi feignante que Stark!

-Huh? S'étonnât Jéna. Il est quel heure? Comment tu sais?

-Idiote! Il doit être environ quatre heure, pas plus! Ca voit à la luminosité. Concentre toi, il fait plus sombre que le matin mais pas tant que ça!

Jéna obéit, observant les rayon de lumière qui devait venir de la lune du Hueco Mundo.

-Peut-être?

-Idiote!

-La lune du Hueco Mundo change de position en fonction de heures et continuer le cycle comme dans le monde des humains aussi. Intervint Starrk.

-Oh, vraiment? Et d'où vient la lumière de la lune?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veut dire?

-Le lumière de la lune est la lumière du soleil que la lune reflète. Donc où est le soleil que la lune du hueco mundo reflète?

Lilynette ouvrit de grand yeux:

-He?

Starrk se contentât de hausser les épaules.

-Vous savez pas, hein...Soupirât la blonde, amusé.

Elle se grattât rapidement la nuque et Starrk haussât un sourcil.

-Je me suis blessée un peu trop de fois aujourd'hui. Avouât-elle.

-Fait plus attention! Criât Lilynette en lui donnant un coup de son zenpakuto.

-Aïeuh.

Jéna grognât, se grattât encore la nuque avec embarras, avant de soupirer:

-Je suis quand même crever. Je vais me coucher.

-He!? Je te l'interdis! Reviens ici! Jéna!

La jeune hollow disparut avec un sonido, son rire résonant derrière elle de façon fantomatique. Avec un cris de surprise et de combativité, Lilynette se jetât à sa poursuite. Starrk soupirât, suivit du regard le petit chien suivre les deux filles, et commençât à les suivre de sa démarche tranquille et assuré en se fiant à sa perception de leur reiatsu. Lorsqu'il les rattrapa, il se rendit compte qu'une heure avait passé: il voulait vraiment retourner dormir. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elles hurlait? On aurait dit que les deux filles se battaient.

-Starrk! S'écriât Jéna. Aide moi! On va coucher ce sale gaki!

-Je suis pas un gaki!

-Ca fait une heure que tu me cours après pour me frapper! Va te coucher ou tuer un hollow!

-C'est noël! On est censé passer du temps ensemble! Insistât Lilynette en essayant de se dégager.

Mais la pâte de Jéna restait fermement appuyée sur son ventre, ses doigts d'os s'écartant pour que sa force appuie sur un maximum de surface et conservât son bras fermement tendus.

-Non. Et la voix de Jéna ne laissait de place à aucuns arguments. J'ai mal à la tête, je suis en train de tomber malade alors je vais me coucher.

Lilynette la foudroyât un moment du regards mais ne protestât pas lorsque la louve se redressât en se grattant l'épaule. Elle soupirât et prit la direction de sa tanière au même rythme que Starrk. Le chien vint joyeusement marcher à ses coté et elle lui jetât un regard agacé.

-C'est ça, nargue moi avec ton énergie.

Quand Jéna se couchât finalement sur le matelas ou milieu des tissus bariolés et des objets en tout genre, le chien prit sa place sur un coussin au fond de la grotte. Elle ne vit pas Starrk s'appuyer sur elle pour dormir, tourné vers l'entré de la tanière, et Lilynette s'endormir en boule à coté de l'homme. Le reiatsu potent qui vint recouvrir la tanière de tant à autre ne la réveillât pas puisqu'elle reconnaissait inconsciemment son ami. Et elle ne se rendit pas compte non plus que l'ancien primera ne dormait pas.

Il veillait.

-Est-ce que tu a toujours eu cette capacité? Demandât un jour Starrk depuis le lit qui ressemblait plus à un nids.

Lilynette se contentât d'observer son amie, voir un loup en train de lire un livre était franchement perturbent. Encore plus avec se sourire lupin et cruel sur le masque.

-Non. Mais j'ai toujours put choisir qui je...chassais.

Starrk notât l'hésitation et gardât l'information dans un coin de sa mémoire. Dans son esprit, il avait toujours été un hollow et n'avait jamais eu le choix. Jéna avait été humaine, avait toujours eu le choix -entre les bons et les mauvais-, et avait donc gardé sa conscience. Peu importe qu'elle soit une survivante, c'était la première fois qu'elle devait le devenir ainsi.

-Ca te rends juste malade?

-Mmm...Ouais. Comme quoi ça veut que je vomisse les âmes.

-Les portes ne sont jamais apparut pour d'autres raison?

-Non.

Starrk prit le temps de réfléchir à sa prochaine question puis s'enquit vivement:

-Tu n'apparais pas sur ton propre radar.

L'hésitation de Jéna l'inquiéta mais la blonde n'avait jamais vérifié ni fait très attention à cela. Elle vérifiât silencieusement, comparât cette impression "d'innocent" de Starrk et Lilynette à son propre reiatsu et retournât à sa lecture:

-Je suis pas dessus.

Lilynette lâchât un soupire de soulagement pour son alter-ego et reprit son inspection de la blonde. C'était étrange, sous l'armure d'os qqui formait le corps du loup, elle pouvait presque entrevoir un corps humanoïde.

-Tu n'as jamais vu les portes des enfers, un espacé des enfers ou un gardien des enfers?

-Pas dans cette réalité. Ils étaient des personnage fictifs, comme vous.

-Hum.

-Est-ce que ça les empêche vraiment d'entré en contact avec elle? Demandât soudainement Lilynette.

-Non. Répondirent en même temps Starrk et Jéna.

Les hollows marquèrent une pose et la louve levât les yeux avec un regard lourd de sens. Elle savait très bien ce qu'ils voulaient maintenant entendre.

-Je pense que les gardiens et quelqu'un qui aurait réussit à s'échapper seraient assez puissant pour lui faire quelque chose sans qu'on le sache. Mais tu sais quelque chose Jéna.

-Il y a quelque chose qui permet aux gars d'en bas de nous observer. Il me semble que c'est dans les flammes. Je ne sais pas si c'est le pouvoir des enfers ou de cette personne mais...Ichigo devra allez au enfers. Ce sera dangereux. Ou est-ce que c'est déjà arrivé?

-Pas que je sache. Répondit Lilynette. Faudra faire attention.

-Préparez quelque chose pour réparez les portes: il va les briser.

-Ah! Hurlât la petite arancar. Comment c'est possible!?

-Tu devras aussi surveiller les portes qui apparaissent devant toi dans ce cas.

-Je ferais attention.

-Attendez, on va pas _du tout_ d'Ichigo et de ces stupides pouvoirs monstrueux?!

-C'est Ichigo. Fit Starrk.

-C'est stupide. Fit Jéna sur le même ton. Son hollow devient un peu fou et plus puissant a cause des enfers.

-Shirosaki?

-Plutôt le truc qui va bersek sur tout le monde quand les deux se battent pour le contrôle ou sont pas là.

-Tu pense que tu invoque la porte ou qu'elle vient à toi? Intervint Starrk.

Lilynette observât les deux à tours de rôle, hésitante quand à quelle conversation poursuivre, puis décidât qu'Ichigo n'était pas en danger d'utiliser ses pouvoirs et pouvait bien attendre.

-Aucune idée.

-Tu vérifiera si ton reiatsu descend ou pas quand tu le fait.

-Mon reiatsu descend forcément: je recrache les âmes à qui _je volais le pouvoir._

-Eh bien voit s'il se régénère après. Si c'est le cas...

Starrk s'arrêtât en notant l'importance de ce qu'il allait dire, Lilynette ouvrit grand la bouche avec autant de surprise que ces compagnons:

-Alors tu as le pouvoir d'invoquer les portes des enfers. Imagine quand tu sera arrancar et complètement développée!

-C'est quoi l'autre possibilité? Demandât Jéna avec de grands yeux.

-Tu es liée aux enfers et à leur portes et c'est les enfers qui t'utilisent. Comme un genre de prédateur naturel pour les mauvaise âme. Fit son ami en haussant les épaules. Ou quelque chose de plus fou auquel je n'est pas pensé.

Jéna et Lilynette ricanèrent:

-Ou quelque chose pour lequel tu était trop fainéant d'y penser!

Starrk restât silencieux et observât Jéna se gratter les cotes, juste à coté d'une cicatrice qui aura disparut demain pendant qu'elles riaient.

-Et si demain on allait dans le mondes des humains? Ca fait longtemps qu'on y est pas allez! On pourrait faire des farces! Oh et manger des glaces...

Avec un rire Jéna acceptât et continuât sa lecture. Lilynette, qui s'ennuyait visiblement, changeât de sujet dans l'espoir de continuer la discution:

-Tu sais ces trucs que tu écrivais avant. Le roman et les petites histoires et les fictions?

-Hum?

-Et tu te souviens comment tu en laissais partout? Dans ta chambre du manoir au Seireitei, chez Ichigo pour Karin et Yuzu, sur les post-its d'Horihime, dans ta chambre au Hueco Mundo et même chez Urahara.

-Oh, je me suis vraiment éparpiller. Grimaçât la blonde. Je me souviens pas en avoir laisser autant.

-Yoruichi t'avais volé des fictions. Expliquât la blonde. Le truc c'est que...Quand tu es morte, on a fait le tours de tes affaires. Ce qui restait au Hueco Mundo est dans des cartons au Seireitei, Ichigo et Urahara on récupéré les deux trois trucs encore chez eux et les ont ramené là bas aussi.

-Encore une fois, qu'est-ce qu'il restait la bas!?

Lilynette haussât les épaules: elle avait aider avec les affaires du Hueco Mundo.

-Et a chaque fois que quelqu'un retrouvait des écrits abandonné, il les prenait. Au début, Hallibel allait gardé celle du Hueco Mundo mais elle a vu que Grimmjow lisait celles du Seireitei et les lui as donné. Au final, Grimmjow à réunit tout ce que tu as écrit.

Lilynette levât les yeux vers son amie qui la fixais déjà de ses yeux verts grave.

-Il a tout lut. Moi aussi. Tu veut bien m'en raconté une?

-Inventé ou que je connais?

-Inventé! Inventé! Hum...Un truc comme nos vie avec des zenpakuto et tout!

Les yeux de Jéna perdirent de l'éclat, la blonde ne se concentrait plus sur son environnement mais sur ses pensées. Après quelques secondes, elle sourit à Lilynette.

-C'est l'histoire du premier Zenpakuto et du premier shinigami...

Et au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait et que les mots tissais une histoire, Lilynette et Starrk se retrouvèrent captivés.

C'était dans ses moments là que Starrk regrettait son lit. Ou le pouvoir de Jéna: il aurait put dormir sur un coussin flottant et les suivre sans effort. Là, il devait contrôler les damages collatéraux. Activement. Et les suivre, et participer, et esquiver les coups perdus...

Les deux filles avaient décidé de faire des blagues à n'importe qui leur plaisait dans les rues marchandes où tout le monde se pressaient d'acheter de quoi fêter le nouvel an. Ainsi, une femme passât cinq minute reprendre les bonbons que son petit garçon recevait de son ami imaginaire: Lily. Trois garçons partirent en courant, pleurant et en jurant de ne plus jamais énerver le dieu loup d'un petit temple. Un jeune homme, beaucoup trop arrogant et collant au basque d'une jeune fille, passât son temps à trébucher et finit par s'éloigner en s'inquiétant de mauvais esprit.

Starrk commençait à croire que les filles allaient être plus ou moins sage lorsque son argent disparut. En même temps que de nombreux feu artifice sur le stand juste là.

-Au moins ils ont payé. Grommelât le marchand avec une mine inquiète en fixant les billets dans sa main. J'espère juste qu'ils n'étaient pas trop jeunes.

Jéna et Lilynette pouvait être des agés de plusieurs siècle si elles le voulaient, ça ne suffirait toujours pas. Starrk entreprit vivement de les retrouver, histoire de savoir quel zone serait sauf. Il se fichait bien de devoir se cacher derrière elles. Ils les retrouvât dans une ruelle, Lilynette en train d'organisé une pile de petit feu d'artifice et pétards devant elle, un briquet dans une main, et Jéna en train d'installer les autres de son mieux malgré sa forme peu pratique. Au moins, elle ne laissait pas Lilynette toucher au gros feu d'artifice dangereux. Starrk sourit en entendant Lilynette rouspéter:

-Oui, je les lancerait loin. Oui, pas prêt des enfants. Oui, pas trop prêts des pieds des gens non plus. Oui, je ferais attention a pas m'exploser la main.Jéna je suis un minimum capable.

Et avec ça, elle allumât sauvagement le _paquet_ d'un genre de petits pétards et le lançât dans un trou de la foule. En voyant l'objet enflammée, les gens s'éloignèrent juste à temps: des boules d'étincelles commencèrent à pétarader en menaçant de brûler quelqu'un s'ils s'approchaient. Starrk accélérât le pas, marchât par-dessus un pétard dont il sentit la chaleur, et s'accroupit derrière son alter égo:

-Tu pourrais au moins allumer un pétard au lieu de faire exploser le paquet.

Elle haussât les épaules en observant son travail.

-Je trouve que ça à un jolie effet.

-Plus chaotique. Intervint Jéna et Starrk pouvait imaginer le sourire sadique que son masque cachait.

Il était _sûre_ que Ichimaru serait _fier_. Un nouveau paquet explosât prêts de la foule et une femme hurlât quand un simple bâton lumineux attérit devant elle. Starrk pouvait l'entendre commencer une tirade fâchée mais son mari ramassât l'objet et le remuât pour amuser l'enfant qu'il tenait.

Néanmoins, _tout le monde_ dans la rue hurlât lorsqu'un feu d'artifice s'envolât si prêts d'eux. Certains applaudirent et sourirent tout de même quand il explosât haut. Assez haut, notât Starrk, pour qu'aucune cendres ne soit encore chaudes en retombant et s'envolaient plus loin. Une boite de confetti explosât soudainement à l'autre bout de la rue. Puis des pétard qui ne faisait que du bruit. Un pétard fontaine fut coincé sur un toit et un balcon, leurs étincelles verte et or s'élevant à prêt d'un mettre. Des serpentin tombèrent dans la rue juste devant quand une fleure se créât dans le ciel de la même façon qu'avant. Starrk grognât quand il fut recouvert de filament coloré et de confettis. Une série de pétard serpentèrent sous l'effet de leur explosion entre les pieds des passants. Puis un rythme s'installât: un rythme qui forçait tout le monde à continuellement lever puis baisser la tête pour ensuite la relever. Certains profitait du spectacle, comme Jéna et Lilynette, d'autres grommelaient en admirant le spectacle au prix de la farce, comme Starrk. Celui sursautât quand les confetit explosèrent si prêts qu'il manquât de les manger. Il se vengeât immédiatement en faisant en exploser un autre sur les deux filles.

-Je n'avais rien fait! Protestât Jéna en riant.

-Tu es aussi coupable qu'elle. Fit simplement Starrk en les observants.

Les deux filles avaient les mains pleines des armes du crime. Vraiment. Starrk sourit moqueusement quand Lilynette retirât une poignet de confettis de son gilet:

-Ca gratte!

-Je confirme, c'est horrible!

Jéna retirât les miettes de papiers colorés de ses plaques osseuse en se grattant et en se secouant:

-Tu as mit de poil à gratté ou quoi?

Starrk baissât les yeux sur le tube vide, juste au cas où.

-Tu vérifié en plus!?

Il ignorât les deux filles et relevât la tête placidement:

-Il n'y a pas de poil à gratté.

-On croirait. Insistât sa fraccion en retirant ce qu'il y avait dans ses cheveux.

Elle baissât les mains bougeât puis jurât:

-Quand il y en a plus, il y en a encore! Je les sens!

-Oups.

La fraccion et l'adjuchas avec inquiétude. Lilynette cherchât frénétiquement la gaffe:

-Oups quoi?

-C'est pas...Un des potes d'Ichigo. Spirituellement éveillée.

Effectivement, notèrent le hollow divisé en deux, un jeune homme châtains avec une coupe carré accompagné d'un frêle garçon brun, d'une jeune fille rouge à lunette et de Tatsuki était de l'autre coté de la rue. Le jeune homme châtains était au sol, ses deux mains plaqué sur son nez et peut-être une expression de douleur sur le visage. Devant lui se tenait un poteau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu a fait? Soupirât Starrk.

-J'ai lancé un feu d'artifice. C'est tout! S'indignât la louve. Cet idiot à juste été distrait et s'est prit le poteau, le nez en premier, à toute vitesse. Il s'est écroulé comme une masse.

-Pas le temps pour ça! Intervint la plus petite du groupe. Ils vont nous voir! Notre couverture va sauté! Sauve qui peut!

Quand Tatsuki cherchât au alentours pour "le dangereux délinquant qui jouait les apprenti artificier", elle sentit trois reiatsu l'espace d'une instant et tournât brusquement la tête. Dans une ruelle non loin, quelques pétards et feu d'artifice recouvraient le sol. Elle les récupérât en grommelant, ses amis s'enthousiasmant à l'idée de les utiliser.

Tatsuki partit en étant persuadée que c'était la faute d'Ichigo et ces fou de shinigami et son délinquant de petit-ami.

Le cri fut perçant. Et pas du tout empli de rage, menace et de bestialité. Non, c'était un cri empli de désespoirs. Et elle pouvait sentir un hollow qui devait allez aux enfers. Mais seulement un. Aucun autre. Méfiante, Jéna utilisât son sonido le plus discret pour s'approcher jusqu'à n'avoir que quelques mètres de distance. Elle s'approchât un peu plus en rétractant son reiatsu et en rampant, ses épaules roulants à la manière d'un prédateur, jusqu'à ce qui devait être sa proie.

Mais ce qu'elle vit depuis les ombres, une distance de sécurité entre eux, la choquât au point de la figer sur place.

Un Hollow humanoïde se tenait dans la lumière en hurlant. Son reiatsu surgissait et mourrait de façon chaotique et même _ératique_.

Et il déchirait les morceaux blanc et osseux de son propre corps.

Un hollow se _suicidait_. S'auto-détruisait. Un _hollow_. Voué à finir en enfer.

Était-ce l'effet du pouvoir d'un autre Hollow? Quelque chose qui rendait fou? Un poison puissant qui rendait désespéré? Une capacité de contrôler l'esprit? Une illusion. Pitié, pas encore des illusions.

C'était une scène horrible. Le sang, de cette étrange couleur noir, rouge et violet, se rependait tout autour de lui en une flaque immense et giclait sur ce qu'il restait de son corps et plus loin. Les pièces osseuses étaient réduites en une poussière blanche et n morceaux qui se joignait au sang et collait sur les morceaux d'armure encore intouchés.

Voilà quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, jamais entendue. Et c'était horrible.

S'il faisait ça de sa propre volonté. Pourquoi? Quels genre de sentiments le dévorais ainsi de l'intérieur?

Ca lui donnait des frissons. Elle se grattât nerveusement la joue et observât la mort l'emporter. Les portes des enfers apparurent, une chaînes s'entourât autours des restes de la cheville du hollow qui c'était...écorché vif, et le tirât.

Jéna en profitât pour observer les portes. Des portes en marbres noires, ou en béton, ou en pierre, abîmés comme si on avait tiré dessus et attaqués l'extérieur comme l'intérieur. Des traces de griffes et peut-être même de simple ongles. De ses bloques de pierres sinistres sortaient deux horribles squelettes incomplets. Chacun avait leur colonnes vertébrales plantés dans les portes de sorte qu'ils n'avait plus de jambes, de pieds ou de bassins. Ils semblait garder chacun une porte, ou peut-être servir de grooms. Chacun avait seulement un bras: celui que l'autre n'avait pas. Ils étaient penché vers le bas lourdement et utilisait leur unique bras pour ouvrir leur propre porte à l'aide de leur poids. Leur gestes étaient lents et difficile, mais implacable. Comme si même leur destruction n'empêcherait pas les portes de s'ouvrir. Ils avaient chacun trois piques de rituels plantés dans l'épaule, les côtes et la nuque. Les piques se terminait en anneau aux décorations simple mais élégante d'où pendait deux anneaux de plus et un talisman de vieux parchemins rouge. Sur les os rendus gris par l'âge, ou terriblement blanc a d'autre endroits, d'autres talisman avaient été collés et enroulés. Ces choses étaient si hideux qu'on aurait cru que c'était de la chaire de loin. Ces squelettes avaient l'air de démon, quoi que Jéna n'avait jamais vu ou entendu parlé de démons dans bleach, avec des cornes coures sur leurs fronts et des bandages qui leur donnait une mine enragé malgré leurs visages d'os. Les os de leurs omoplates et épaules eux-même arborait des pointes acérés. Ils étaient aussi fermement attachés aux portes par des chaînes planté dans leurs omoplates sans bras qui passaient dans les trous sombre de la porte.

Jéna ne ressentait rien. Pas de lien spirituel, pas de perte de reiatsu, pas de reiatsu pesant. Oh, l'ambiance et le miasme avait pesés sur ses épaules mais c'était tout. Elle garderait les yeux ouvert et ses sens alerte pour le moment où elle causerait l'apparition des portes.

En attendant, elle retournât se cacher dans sa tanière.

Quelqu'un avait été là. L'idée l'enrageait autant que cela lui glaçait le coeur. Quelqu'un était venue dans sa tanière, y avait laissé son odeur, avait fouillé, causé la disparition du petit chien, et était repartit. Mais elle savait très bien qu'il avait dû retenir l'endroit. On la chassait.

On chassait un loup? Elle?

C'était la guerre.

Il faudra déménager, et le tuer. Par précaution. Et prévenir Starrk et Lilynette pour qu'il se méfie de ce hollow. Justement, un gargantua s'ouvrit dans la tanière et le duo en sortit sereinement jusqu'au moment où ils croisèrent le regards de leur amie.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? S'inquit Lilynette. Où est Cabo?

-Je ne sais pas. Quelqu'un est venue ici et je ne peut pas sentir Cabo.

Starrk fut immédiatement sur ses gardes, les sourcils froncé face à l'ennemi inconnu, et Lilynette eu un mouvement de recul comme si on l'avait frappé. Elle l'avait l'habitude qu'on tue les hollow pour se nourrir, se défendre ou défendre les autres. Mais pour aucune autres raisons. Qu'on s'en prenne à eux était normal, probable et possible. Mais Cabo? Un petit hollow qui était visiblement les reste de l'âme d'un chien? L'être le plus bas dans la chaîne alimentaire des êtres spirituel? C'était injuste.

-Tu veut de l'aide pour déplacer tout? Proposât finalement Starrk.

-Je n'ait pas encore choisit où me relocaliser. Fit Jéna en secouant la tête. Mais tout le monde se méfie et se mets sur ses gardes.

-Sortons cherchez. Fit l'arrancar en ignorant l'ordre.

Il était le plus fort, si fort qu'il avait eu besoin de se diviser en deux entités pour vivre avec les autres sans les tuer, mais si Jéna vous disait de faire attention. Alors Jéna tenait à vous et s'inquiétait pour vous. Starrk ne se souvenait pas de quelqu'un s'inquiétant pour lui et Lilynette honnêtement avant que Jéna n'arrive en trainant Grimmjow derrière elle.

-Quelle genre de planque tu veut? S'intéressât Lilynette alors qu'ils commençaient à traverser la forêt à coup de sonido discrets.

-Un autre arbre vide comme le mien serait bien. Mais ce coup-ci, peut-être qui n'a pas d'entré entre les racines mais juste le tronc vide.

-L'entré serait accessible par les plus haute branches. Remarquât Starrk en déduisant l'avantage que cela apportait.

L'idée était que seul un Gillian ou un hollow géant ou volant aurait des chances de trouver l'entré entre les branches. Les autres croiraient passé à coté d'un arbre normal.

-Tu croit qu'une grotte en hauteur serait une bonne planque? Il y a beaucoup de montagne et falaise qui en ont plusieurs.

-C'est le premier refuge de n'importe quel hollow. Jéna aurait besoin protéger son territoire constamment. Refusât Starrk et son alter égo tordit ses lèvres avec mécontentement.

-Les grottes des plaines alors! Pour je ne sais quel raisons, il n'y a jamais personne la-bas.

-Des plaines.

-Juste quelques clairière rocheuse et herbeuse faufilé ensemble entre les arbres au nord de notre position.

-C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas de sens de direction ici. Se rappelât la louve en levant les yeux vers la lune. Pas de nord ou de sud tant qu'on à pas placé un points précis.

-Tu n'avais pas remarqué!

-Je n'avais pas relevé! Se défendit-elle en grognant sur Lilynette qui l'ignorât.

-Tu es vraiment inéducqué. Moi et Starrk savons pleins de choses sur la forêt des Menos et le Hueco Mundo.

-Starrk et moi.

Lilynette rougit mais reprit rapidement du même air fier et hautain:

-Par exemple, les hollows ont découverts le Hueco Mundo parce qu'il appartenait aux âme dévorés qui étaient enssuite devenu des hollow. Ces nouveau hollow avait rejoint le monde des humains pour chasser et ainsi tout révéler aux originaux.

-Ce n'est que de la théorie. Intervint Starrk. De la déduction. Comme: les shinigamis ont récemment découvert le Hueco Mundo, les hollow quir estaient dans le hueco Mundo étaient donc saufs avant.

-Un truc historique et intéressant alors. S'il te plaît Starrk.

-La forêt des Menos, il y a des siècles, étaient appelée Arbolada de al Menos . Ca veut dire basiquement la même chose.

-De mauvaise façon alors. S'étonnât Jéna. Peut-être qu'"Arbolada" veut dire forêt mais "del Menos" est plus correct que "De al Menos" pour dire "des", si je me souviens bien.

Starrk haussât les épaules. Lilynette et Jéna sourirent:

-Autre chose!

-Las Noches étaient un palais à ciel ouvert fait principalement de tours. C'était quand Baraggan régnait.

-Drôle d'idée.

-Il disait qu'il régnait partout et que le ciel était donc son plafond.

-...C'est tout aussi bizarre!

Jéna rit, se retenant a peine de s'esclaffer. Au final, ils décidèrent qu'une grotte bloquée par un rocher serait le meilleur choix pour une tanière. Jéna prit un moment pour s'assurer qu'elle pouvait bouger le rocher elle-même. Puis ils commencèrent à faire le déménagement. La forme de la grotte permettait de placer le lit à l'écart et en hauteur. L'endroit était large et seul le fond et le lit étaient remplis de couvertures et oreillers. Quelques photos furent de nouveau collés sur les parois, un coussins fut abandonnés dans un coin, les libres furent empilés sur une planche surélevé par des stalagmites. Un ou deux puzzle furent faufilé dans les trous de la parois et la troupe d'amis s'installèrent. Lorsqu'ils partirent en reconnaissance quelques heures plus tard, a la recherche de l'intrus, Cabo les retrouvât.

Elle ne pensait pas clairement. Une fois encore, elle était en chasse. Elle ne savait pas se battre et Starrk ne pouvait que lui apprendre le Céro, le Bala, le sonido ou d'autres technique. Si bien qu'elle était réduite à utilisé son instinct. A laisser ses crocs se peindre de sang et déchirer, couper et lacérer. Pendant ses chasses folles, elle finissait toujours peintes de sang, maladroite et inexpérimentées, incapable de faire mieux qu'une bête.

Elle était une bête. Une bête sauvage, féroce et cruelle. Peu importe qu'elle tuait les coupables.

Elle esquivât le coup. Elle avait sentit l'ennemi. Elle sentait toujours la venu de tout le monde. Un masque au niveau de la tête, de la fourrure, un masque à la place du bras. Quel hollow bizarre. Il n'apparaissait pas sur son radar. Mais il l'attaquait.

Ennemi. Tuer ou être tuer. Le combat fut rage.

Mais uniquement a cause d'elle. Il n'avait aucune pitié, il était méthodique et instinctif, il était bon. Elle était instincts, désir et désespération. Elle saignait et se régénérait lentement, sa seule salvation étant que cette capacité était assez vive pour faire coaguler le sang noire aux reflets pourpres. Et puis elle vit une épée et envisageât la fuite.

Elle cherchât à fuir lorsqu'elle vit l'habit noir et comprit ce que cela voulait dire. Quand il la rattrapât, il l'attaquât en se rapprochant assez pour qu'elle reconnaisse l'odeur de celui qui était venu dans sa tanière comme étant la sienne. Et puis elle vit les cheveux marron ou pourpre.

-Ashido Kanô! S'écriât-elle surprise.

La lame du zenpakuto aux manches vert, parce que même ça elle s'en souvenait et son nom n'avait pas été donné aux fans, s'arrêtât à quelque centimètre du masque qui moquait cruellement quiconque le voyait.

* * *

 **Bonsoir ou au revoir à tous!**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît, j'ai mit du temps à trouvés des idées pour bien le remplir et pour crée une jolie continuité mais le voilà!

Il y a pas mal d'explications ou de détails sur l'univers Bleach qui sont évoqués et certains sont vrai comme le passer du Hueco Mundo. Si vous voulez mieux comprendre, je vous conseils dallez voir les pages Wiki: j'ai personnellement lut celles anglaise (les informations ne sont pas les mêmes d'une langue à l'autre, certaine chose ne sont pas dîtes.) Néanmoins la forêt des Ménos n'a pas été appelées Arbolada de al Menos, c'était le nom qu'on a faillit lui donner parce que s présentation et l'histoire d'Ashido Kanô ont faillit être présent dans le manga.

Je ne suis pas non plus sûr que les shinigami ont découvert le Hueco Mundo au moment de l'arc correspondant. Peut-être était-ce juste la première fois qu'ils y entraient en créant leur propre portail/gargantua?

Le masque d'Ashido Kanô ne sera pas le même dans la fiction que dans l'animé parce que le masque original à été brisé de façon irréparable.

"Cabo" n'est pas vraiment un hollow existant dans l'animé ou le manga mais une amie m'avait dit qu'un arrancar (je garde son identité pour vous surprendre) avait un chien. Je n'ai pas trouvé de preuves que c'était le cas mais l'idée me plaît.

J'espère que ça vous feras rire, que ça vous toucheras, rendra un peu morose et que la fin vous fait trépidé autant que moi!

N'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews, j'adorais savoir ce que vous avez ressentit ou ce que vous pensez du chapitre et de l'intrigue.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne année aussi!

~Bye, Bye. Jéna.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating:** M (Niveau de langage vulgaire, apparition de sang et combats)

 **Disclaimer:** Le manga _Bleach,_ tout ses personnages et l'univers utilisé dans cette fiction appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Jéna et le récit de cette fiction n'appartienne qu'à moi, Jéna-chan.

 **ATTENTION SPOILERS!**

Cette fanfiction va détruire l'histoire de Tite Kubo. Même si Ichigo ne découvre pas le futur trop en avance la fanfiction est du point de vue de l'OC qui connait le futur.

 **Couple:** Jéna x Shirosaki/ Zengetsu/Dark Ichigo/ Hollow Ichigo/ Hichigo/ Ogichi / Haku...(arrêtons nous là, on a sont vrai nom, ça suffit, non?)

Ichigo x Grimmjow (le couple s'est établi dans la fanfiction "Le Jeu")

 _Je rappel que tout plagiat est interdit par le site. Personne ne vous applaudira pour l'avoir fait._

 **Note:** -La publication est irrégulière. J'écris quand j'en ai envie et quand j'ai le temps. Je vous demande d'être patient parce que je n'abandonnerais pas cette fanfiction de tout façon.

-Toutes informations techniques reliées à l'univers de _Bleach_ (orthographes de Noms, le fonctionnement de quelque chose, les détails d'un lieu) sont tirées du manga ou du wiki.

-Tout termes Japonais est vérifiés sur internet. Si vous voyez une fautes parce que vous parlez japonais n'hésitez pas à me le dire. J'adorais apprendre plus.

-Je n'ai pas de Béta/ correctrice. Si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire aussi. J'essaie quand même de me relire et d'être prudente.

Bon, voilà! Je crois que j'ai fait le tours...J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira: bonne lecture!

~See you, Jéna.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Le jour de Jéna**

Il lui avait fallu un moment pour se souvenir de lui. Penser avec ce monde dans sa tête -criant, pleurant, susurrant- était déjà difficile. Ce souvenir de sa vie avant la mort-souvenirs couvert d'un voile flou, notion du temps vagues, détails qui se perdent avec le temps- encore plus. Oh, elle avait fait un effort. Un jour, cachée dans sa chambre pendant que Grimmjaw s'étalait sur le lit -l'arrancar avait une manie de s'imposer incroyable- où elle était juste assise en observant dans le vide. Prudemment, lentement et surement, elle avait parcourus tout ses souvenirs à la recherche de ceux qui concernaient le manga. Elle ne se souvenait pas de tout. N'avais jamais tout sut en premier lieu. Mais le bref passage d'Ashido dans l'anime ne lui avait pas échappée quand elle avait mentalement réunit toutes les informations qu'elle avait sur le Hueco Mundo.

Ashido Kanô vivait dans la forêt des Menos pour se repentir autant que pour continuer une mission qui, pour le Gotei treize, s'était terminé par la mort de toute l'esquade il y a des siècles. Ashido était le seul survivant. Il visitait et gardait les tombes de ses camarades tombés dans une grotte. Il portait des masques de hollows et une fourrure. Il ne vivait plus que pour tuer les Hollows de la forêt.

Et aujourd'hui. Elle était un Hollow de la forêt. Pas une humaine regardant un anime ou une Ryoka protégé par son puissant Espada. Une simple Adjuchas.

Qui n'avait que la force de fuir. Ou la rapidité. Elle ne voulait pas faire de mal au Shinigami. Qu'avait-il fait? Il voulait seulement purifié des Hollows. Et dans l'anime il avait aidé Ichigo. Et puis il avait survécu ici beaucoup plus longtemps qu'elle, beaucoup plus de combats qu'elle que ce soit dans la forêt ou non. Il avait des _siècles_ -deux ou trois millénaires ou plus- d'expériences. Elle avait _24 ans._ Alors l'idée de se battre est rapidement attrapé et balancé quelque part du coté des âmes qui cri et se bousculent et elle fuit. Elle profite de sa surprise, se retourne en ignorant le crissement de ses griffes au sol comme des craies sur un tableau, et s'éloigne avec son Sonido le plus puissant.

La course continue longtemps. Il est juste derrière elle, la seule chose lui donnant l'avantage étant le Sonido. Elle tourne et tourne pour le perdre. Monte dans les branches, descend entre les racines. Mais Ashido la suit aisément, lançant parfois une lame de vent qu'elle doit esquivé au risque de terminer sa course en un tas de membres emmêlée au sol. La chute serait fatale. Il la rattraperait et la tuerait d'un coup. Mais elle pouvait lui échapper. Tout en continuant sa course elle étendis ses sens jusqu'à pouvoir saisir et manipuler ce Reishi particulier dans l'air. Elle emplit sa main, une véritable armes de cinq lames, de son propre Reiatsu et déchirât l'air d'un geste net. L'espace et la réalité se fendirent par se mouvement; en même temps ils se tordirent et se relièrent différemment par sa simple volonté. La Gorge noire du Garganta s'ouvrit et Jéna allait sauté dedans, prête a solidifié un chemin sous ses pattes, lorsqu'une immense douleur lui traversât le dos. Elle sautât rapidement en ignorant la douleur, sachant très bien que son arrêt pour créé le Garganta avait été tout ce dont Ashido avait besoin pour la rattraper, et sentit avec horreur l'une des plaque osseuse de son dos bouger d'une façon très peu naturelle. Il lui semblait qu'il l'avait brisé en deux, atteignant peut-être les reste de sa forme humaine dessous, et forçant les deux pièces d'exo-squelette à bouger normalement tout en se frottant l'une contre l'autre en tentant de conserver leur forme. Ashido n'eus pas le temps de la suivre dans l'espace entre les mondes -ça avait un nom, non?- quoi qu'elle pouvait jurer avoir sentit son souffle sur son dos ou sa main trop proche de sa crinière.

Maintenant elle pouvait respirer. Des respiration profonde et laborieuse comme pour méditer. La douleur était presque insupportable. Elle n'en avait jamais eu d'aussi grave mais certains -Grimmjaw et son bras coupé- avait eu bien pire. Et la perte de sang était inquiétante mais si elle restait en place elle aurait surement le temps de guérir. Une partie d'elle voulait se soigner comme un humain, nettoyer et bandager la plaie, et un hollow ou deux dans son esprit voulait qu'elle se torde jusqu'à la lécher -avait-elles mangé des _chiens?!_ \- mais entre deux respirations profondes, elle raisonnât qu'elle avait un pouvoir d'auto-régénération. Aussi petit et lent soit-il. Elle devait enduré.

Il lui semblât qu'elle resta des jours cachés dans l'une des rares caves du Hueco Mundo. Quand elle ne sentait plus l'os bouger anormalement et qu'elle pu bouger sans souffrir ou saigner, elle se sentait incroyablement faible. Comme si tout le sommeil raté l'avait rattrapé et les quelques repas loupés étaient devenus des centaines. Elle était affamée et épuisée. Elle mangeât un unique hollow teinté et faible avant de se cacher entre les racines d'un arbres pour se reposer.

Quand elle se réveillât, elle était dans sa cave. Elle était aussi couverte de sang et le silence dans son esprit était tel qu'il semblait assourdissant. Le Hollow chien dormait dans un coin de la cave, en paix, et rien ne semblait avoir changé. Elle avait dû entré dans l'une de ses rage affamée. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux alors elle avait dû mangé _beaucoup_ de Hollow. C'était une chance qu'elle n'avait pas recroisée Ashido. Et puisqu'elle était enfin seule dans sa propre tête, elle avait dû recevoir la visite des portes juste après. Dans quel état était-elle rentré pour qu'elle ne s'en souvienne pas? Elle avait eut énormément de chance.

Et Lilynette et Starrk se rapprochaient. Elle espérait qu'ils n'étaient pas passé pendant son absence: il n'y avait pas besoin de les inquiéter.

Lilynette entrât avec un Sonido rapide et lançât presque une peluche en forme de loup bruns sur la louve:

-Joyeux anniversaire! Starrk, le gâteau!

Ébahis, Jéna jetât un coup d'oeil rapide au loup de tissus qui reposait sur le lit-matelas?- les quatre pâtes en l'air avant de se tourner vers Starrk qui tenait avec précaution une boîte a bateau et des bougies encore dans leur emballage. Il le pausât au sol -Jéna n'avait pas de table ni la place pour une- et Lilynette prit un soin particulier a l'en sortir. Elle déballât les bougies en chantonnant et commençât à les poser sur le gâteau. Arrivé à seize -Jéna avait compté- elle lançât à la blonde un regard incertain:

-Humm...Combien déjà?

-24. Répondit-elle avec amusement.

Lilynette entreprit donc de faufiler huit bougies de plus sur le petit gâteau. Beaucoup tombèrent et certaines étaient collés à cause du manque de place. C'était un gateau pour -quoi?- deux ou quatre personnes?

-Et comment vous allez les allumées? S'amusât Jéna.

-Silence et observe! S'exclamât la petite blonde en levant le nez.

Elle passât d'une position assise à une position allongé juste devant le gâteau et tendit la main. Son Cero commençait à peine à être chargé quand Starrk intervint sous l'oeil inquiet de Jéna.

-Tu devrait peut-être me laissé faire.

-Quoi? Je peut le faire! Protestât la petite arrancar en essayant de se dégager de son espada.

-Avec un doigts? Sans désintégrer bougies et gâteau? Fit-il sur un ton de défi. Montre moi, je ne savais pas que tu t'étais autant entraîné.

Lilynette soufflât et tentât de charger un Cero d'un unique doigts. La lueur dangereuse clignotât plusieurs fois au bouts de son doigts comme un lampion cassé avant qu'elle n'abandonne en râlant. Le Cero de Starrk, en revanche, fut si contrôler qu'il frôlât les bougies et en allumât les pointes. Et ce malgré sa taille normale et la nouvelle fenêtre qui se trouvait maintenant dans le mur. Jéna ne savait même pas que l'ont pouvait créé du feu avec un Cero.

-Je suis impressionnée. Fit-elle.

Starrk ignorât les rire de Lilynette, qui elle n'était pas du tout impressionnée, et lui lançât un sourire en poussant le gâteau vers elle:

-Joyeux anniversaire.

-Joyeux anniversaire! Commençât immédiatement a chanté Lilynette.

La chanson traditionnelle continuât jusqu'à que Jéna ait fait un voeux et soufflé sur les flammes jusqu'à les éteindre. La plus jeune hollow insistât à coupé les parts et la raison apparut lorsque sa part se révélât bien plus grosse que la leurs. Starrk mangeât rapidement et Jéna difficilement avec son museau de loup tandis que l'enfant, qui n'en était pas une, se goinfrait avec plaisir.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu dit de ton cadeau?!

-C'est...Hésitât Jéna en repérant les deux autre loups en peluche dans la petite pièce. Très bien trouvé. Et touchant, merci.

Lilynette sourit d'un air supérieur et fière, visiblement très contente d'avoir choisit se cadeau, avant d'entreprendre de lécher le chocolat entre ses doigts et autours de ses lèvres.

-Comment allez-vous? Demandât Jéna.

-Bien. Fatigué.

-Super! Starrk est juste feignant!

Jéna manquât de souffler face à la simplicité de la réponse. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours tenir un interrogatoire et poussé pour avoir des réponses quand on demandait juste de ses nouvelles à un ami?

-Quoi de neuf?

-Rien. Répondit immédiatement Starrk mais Lilynette hésitât, un air profondément troublé sur le visage.

Elle finit par baissé les yeux, se léchant les doigts avec moins d'enthousiasme et plus d'un mouvement automatique, et prenait soin de ne pas croiser le regard des deux adultes:

-Tout le monde fête ta mort...Fin toi...Plutôt ta naissance en fait. Ou ta vie, j'sais pas. C'est ton jour quoi.

Au début, Jéna ne savait pas quoi dire, et quand elle ouvrit la bouche, tout ce qu'elle trouvât à dire fut un misérable "Oh".

-Comment ça? Demandât-elle finalement.

-Ichigo et Grimmjaw on visité ta tombe. Nettoyage, nouvelles fleures, nouveaux encens... Expliquât doucement la blonde. Tia et ses fracciones ont apportées des offrandes.

-Ichimaru et Matsumoto se sont bourrés. Ajoutât nonchalament l'ancien Espada en s'allongeant à coté de la louve.

La blonde avait le même goûts que lui pour un lit remplit d'oreiller et de couvertures, ce qui faisait de ce lit son endroit préféré dans le Hueco Mundo. Lilynette s'installât sur un coussin face à eux en reniflant, amusé:

-Inoue machine t'as fait un Bento de l'enfer. Quand Grimmjaw l'a vu, il la jeté et Ichigo a reposé la boîte pour donner l'illusion que son offrande avait pas été maltraîté. Ils se sont même disputé. Ichigo disait: "Pour Jéna, ça aurait été l'intention qui compte!" Et Grimmjaw disait: "Jéna aurait pas laissé cette stupide Onna cuisiné en premier lieux!" et "Jéna l'aurait aussi jeté!".

-Je l'aurais jeté. Confirmât la blonde avec un sourire amusé et juste une touche cruel.

Lylinette ricanât et Starrk ne réagit pas plus que ça. Les arrancars n'étaient pas non plus gentils. Ce serait ridicule. Et ils pouvaient parfaitement imaginer la blonde à la place Grimmjaw, jetant le Bento horrible de la même façon. Peut-être même tenir une conversation similaire avec Ichigo ensuite. Soudainement, la petite blonde perdit tout sourire:

-Les autres s'en fiches que tu soit morte.

Jéna sentit le silence qui s'imposât peser lourdement sur leur épaules une seconde avant de hausser les épaules, comme pour le dégager physiquement:

-Je n'étais pas très proche d'eux. Qui viendrait? Pourquoi? Même Rangiku et Gin, Tia et ses fraccionnes...

-Tu t'es sacrifié pour eux! Tu as établit un pacte de paix jamais vue avant! Tu es notre amie! Mais maintenant que tu es partie, _tout le monde s'en fous!_

-Mais mes amis on visité ma tombe de ce que tu me dit.

Lilynette se pinçât les lèvres, hésitant à donné une liste de nom qui auraient dû être dans la lite d'amis sans aucuns doute. Au lieu de ça, elle pointât du doigts la Hollow:

-Et le pacte alors!?

-Central 46 doit être très content que personne ne le renouvèlera. Lâchât la blonde.

Immédiatement, le groupe se tue avec des expressions de réalisation grave. Sans Jéna, personne ne renouvèlerais la signature du pacte de paix entre le groupe d'Arrancar et les Shinigami. Le pacte devraient encore être résigner pour plusieurs siècles a venir: les Shinigami se méfiait encore des Hollow à ce points.

-Ichimaru a fait les procédure nécessaire pour te remplacer. Renseignât finalement Starrk et Jéna soupirât avec soulagement. Mais il a dû prendre l'initiative. Et il a terminé récemment, de ce que j'ai compris.

-Et Gin est l'espion secret. Grimaçât Jéna, ce qui ne fut pas vraiment visible derrière son masque. Pour la moitié du Seireitei il est encore un traitre. Pour un autre quart, ce sont des menteurs qui disent qu'il l'est...

-Et le dernier quart, c'est _nous_! Proclamât fièrement Lilynette. Entre moi et Starrk, Ichi, ou même toi et Gin et ses potes ont peut forcément gagner encore une fois! On se laissera pas faire!

-Ce qui veut dire que tu doit revenir vite. Fit Starrk avec un rictus amusé. C'est ton initiative après tout.

-Oui, très bonne idée. Envoyer une Hollow faire la paix.

Elle grognât et poussât sa tête dans le matelas: Starrk lui résistât juste assez pour ne pas finir étouffé. Il continuât de sourire vaguement s'en relevé les propos de la blonde. Les Hollow qui faisaient le premier pas vers la paix? Il ne pouvait pas imaginez l'impacte que ça aurait. Parce qu'il n'avait rien dit à Jéna, et il espérait que Lilynette ne ferait pas cette erreur, mais les arrancar vivaient toujours dans leur propre manoirs à l'écart. Ils travaillaient toujours avec un Shinigami qui les connaissaient et de haut rang ou seuls. Ichigo avait dû s'occuper des relations Shinigami-Hollow plus d'une fois et sont amie, la Kuchiki, le faisait avec un professionnalisme qui révélait son déplaisir face à la tâche qu'Ichigo lui avait confié.

-Comment va ton entraînement? Demandât soudainement Starrk.

-Bien. Pas de problème avec Cero. Bala peut-être un peu faible...

-C'est le principe de la Bala! Interrompit la fraccion.

-En pouvoir et rapidité. Insistât Jéna. Mais mon reiatsu, et donc mon hierro, se durcit parfaitement. Sonido très satisfaisant mais pas encore parfait il y a...

Elle se tut brusquement, ne voulant pas les alarmés, et ouvrit la gueule pour reprendre sa liste lorsque Starrk intervint:

-Quelqu'un t'as rattrapée.

-Et blessé. Avouât-elle. J'ai guérit et après je suis devenue Berserk.

-Tu l'as bouffé, au moins? Demandât impérieusement Lylinette.

-Ashido Kanô est un Shinigami. Il reste dans la forêt des Menos parce qu'il se sens coupable et veut finir la mission de tuer des Menos, ou un truc du genre, que ses compagnons tombés n'ont pas finit avec lui.

-Et comment tu sais ça? T'as prit le thé avec lui ou quoi?

Starrk ne posât pas la même question, fronçant simplement les sourcils avant de soupirer avec agacement:

-Je suppose qu'il est temps que je t'entraîne... Grimmjow ne t'as donc rien apprit?

-Euh...Non. Fit la blonde d'un ton définitif.

-Bien, et les chaînes? Fit-il en changeant de sujet, clairement décidé à entrainé la blonde.

-J'en sais strictement rien! Répondit-elle en fouettant l'air de sa queue avec agitation.

Les chaînes et les portes de l'enfer étaient terrifiante en le sens ou cette grande entité qui contrôlait l'enfer la controlait _elle_. Et Jéna ne contrôlait _rien_. Si les portes ne venaient pas pendant qu'elle était en mode Bersek, qu'elle était sur éxistait à moitié à ause des portes et à moitié parce qu'elle était une hollow, elles apparaissaient de leurs propres volonté. Jéna avait beau compter à peu près les jours, ou le nombres d'âmes, ou l'évolution de son reiatsu ou n'importe quoi d'autres, rien ne semblait être le facteur qui invoquait les portes. Elle reportât cette information à son ami qui plissât les yeux:

-Et les chaînes? Répétât-il.

-Quoi, les chaînes? Fit Jéna en faisant un effort pour ne pas s'énerver. Je ne sens rien des chaînes, c'est vide.

-Et cracher les âmes?

-C'est toujours flippant et hyper bizarre, au fait. Intervint Lylinette.

-Je tombe malade.

-Alors c'est peut-être les chaînes. Décidât Stark.

-Euh...Moi pas comprendre. Sifflât la louve en plissant ses yeux verts avec agacement.

Elle détestait les portes. C'était dangereux, incontrôlable et ça la stressait. Ca lui faisait peur. Si Stark voulait bien partager un peu plus de sa sagesse, ça lui ferait plaisir.

-C'est peut-être vide parce que ça à besoin d'être remplit et la personne qui est censé le faire ne le fait pas. Autrement dit, toi.

Jéna restât muette, les yeux grand ouvert et un éclair de compréhension traversant son esprit. Ca a avait du sens. Les chaînes ne faisait généralement pas grand chose. Parfois elles étaient autours d'elle, parfois elles étaient autours des portes, parfois sur le sol et partout ailleurs. Toujours avec un certains reiatsu, reikoru, mais jamais animé. Comme si elle n'était qu'un matière chargé en énergie spirituelle mais pas chargé avec l'intention de quelqu'un.

Parce que c'était à elle de le faire.

-Oh mon dieu, je peux peut-être contrôler les portes avec les chaînes: les portes ont toujours quelques chaines dessus! Comme si elles sont posées là! S'écriât Jéna avec enthousiasme. Stark, tu es un génie.

-Bien. Maintenant shh. Laisse moi dormir. Et emmène Lilynette quelque part.

La concernée ouvrit la bouche pour protester puis se ravisât et pointât du doigts sont arrancar:

-Je te laisse dormir, fainéant, mais c'est seulement parce que tu vas laissé Jéna et moi allez dans le monde des humains!

-Ok, bye, amusez-vous bien. Répondit l'arrancar en baillant.

Pour bonne mesure, il se retournât ensuite et ne bougeât plus. Le chien hollow, qui avait finit de lécher les restes de gâteaux, se faufilât sous un bras et le joignit promptement dans le monde du sommeil. Les filles ne perdirent pas de temps à sortir de la grotte et à réapparaitre dans le monde des humains, juste à l'extérieur de Karakura.

-Puisque c'est ton jour! Sourit Lilynette en observant Jéna offrir son visage au soleil. Ont fait ce que tu veut! Ah...

Elle grimaçât avant de lancer un regard supliant à son amie:

-Juste des trucs cool et fun, s'il te plait.

Jéna explosât de rire:

-Oh, je ne sais pas. J'ai peut-être envie d'un jour au spa.

-C'est ça! Tu veut faire quoi? De l'eau de javel pour les os? Contrât Lilynette avec véhémence. Ou allez chez le toiletteurs pour une coupe!?

-Oh! Comment ose tu!? S'exclamât la blonde en griffant doucement les cottes de la petite blonde en une semblance des chatouilles.

Les pointes de ses griffes avaient beau être des armes dangereuse, la sensation légère fut autant des chatouilles qu'un début de griffures et Lilynette s'éloignât en riant d'un bon.

-Arrêtes! On doit allez faire quelque chose que tu veut faire!

-Et si je veut te chatouiller à mort?

-Je me défendrais!

-Et si je veux des bonbons et tout pleins de choses succulentes à manger?

-Je me def...changerais de camp! Manger!

Leurs techniques de vol étaient très simples. Trouver dans Karakura quelque chose qu'elles voulaient manger. Jéna créait une distraction, faire tomber quelque chose ou quelqu'un, et Lilynette volait les aliments convoitéss. Les manger. Répéter le processus. Les filles se goinfrèrent joyeusement de bonbons fruité, de gâteaux moelleux, de glaces crémeuse, de viandes juteuses, de plats savoureux et de cocktails pétillants jusqu'à leur donner l'impression d'avoir actuellement mangé quelque chose. Et pour des créature qui se nourrissait d'une quantité incroyable de reiroku, se nourrir de quelque chose qui n'en avait pas aurait dû leur faire la même empressions qu'avaler de l'air. Sans avoir le hoquet. Ou peut-être que si?

Lilynette volât aussi des bracelets identiques qu'elle partageât entre elle et Jéna avec la joie des enfants qui partage quelque chose avec leur meilleur ami à la manière d'un secret. Jéna se rendit compte que Lilynette était ainsi rajeunit à un âge qui s'adaptait un peu plus à son physique et lui lançât un sourire rayonnant avant de lui proposer de jouer dans un parc désert ou dans la forêt non loin.

Elles étaient juste en train de revenir. Le Gargantua avait été ouvert non loin de la grotte, c'était une question de sécurité: tout Gargantua ouvert dans la grotte était considéré comme étant celui d'un ennemi pour ne pas prendre de risques en attendant de voir qui sort du gouffre sombre. Et soudainement les filles crit et utilise le shunpo pour disparaitre dans les branches plus hautes.

-Bordel, qui c'est?! S'exclamât Lilynette en enroulant fermement ses bras autours de ce qu'elles avaient ramenée.

-Le type dont je vous ait parlé! Criât Jéna en esquivant Ashido.

La seconde suivante, Ashido n'attaquait plus Jéna qu'il percevait comme le plus faible et la plus facile à ratraper mais se faisait attaquer par un Starrk au visage grave.

Attaquer quelqu'un dans le camp de Starrk était vaguement une mauvaise idée. Attaquer un ami aussi, la plupards pouvait très bien se défendre. Attaquer Lilynette.

Très mauvaise idée.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pourqu'Ashido se retrouve au sol, saignant profussément d'une plaie sur le torse, des cotes probablement en mauvais état et incapable de fixé son regard sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Ses masque et sa fourrure avait volé en direction de Lilynette, qui les avait déjà récupérer pour elle-même, et son Zenpakuto restait planté dans un arbre où il avait presque embroché Jéna. Starrk notât de nouveau que son amie avait besoin d'entraînnement avant de porter sa lame contre la gorge du Shinigami tranquillement. Ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait se défendre correctement entre la plaie sur son crâne et celle sur son torsse.

-Le tue pas! Intervint immédiatement Jéna.

Starrk haussât un sourcil tandis que le Shinigami se tournais vers la hollow avec surprise.

-Pourquoi? Demandât Starrk. Je sais que tu m'as dit qu'il n'est pas une mauvaise personne mais il veut te tuer. Il ne vas pas arréter juste comme ça.

-Oui, bah maintenant qu'il s'est fait botter le cul, je peux espérer, non? Ronchonât la blonde après une hésitation.

Starrk lui lançât un regard sceptique mais appuyât sa lâme contre la peau du Shinigami:

-Est-ce que je peut te laisser en vie où vas-tu revenir pour la tuer?

-Je reviendrais. Je reviendrais pour elle, pour toi et pour l'autre! Pour vous tous! Ah!

-Starrk...Fit doucement Jéna en voyant le sang couler.

-Il ne vas pas arréter, Jéna. C'est bien d'avoir aussi bon coeur mais il y a une limite.

-Je ne mange que des hollows. Informât Jéna. Je ne suis pas non plus responssables pour les tombes dans la grotte et les arrancars puvent très bien se nourrir comme un Shinigami. C'est ce qu'ils font. Pourquoi tu ne peut pas nous foutre la paix? Tu vas mourir sinon.

-Ce n'est pas la peine hollow. Crachât Ashido. J'ai passé bien assez de temps dans cet endroit pour avoir entendus tout les menssonges possibles et imaginables! Je n'ai jammais cru un hollow je ne vais pas commencer aujourd'hui.

-Tu vas mourrir. Répétât Jéna. Ou vivre avec une dette envers nous.

A ses mots, Ashido se figeât:

-Q-quoi?

-C'est simple. Continuât Jéna sur un ton mielleux, froid et moqueur tout à la fois. Aujourd'hui nous décidons si tu vie ou meurs.

Le shinigami jurât et trouvât le moyen de fronçer encore plus les sourcils. Il se débatit un instant mais Starrk le forçât au sol aisément d'un coup de pieds et ajustât la position de sa lame: le sang se mit à couler en fin flot constant. Le Shinigami le sentit et stoppât de bouger.

-Alors je serrais mort en me battant pour une juste cause.

-Tu n'as visiblement pas comprit. Fit Jéna en plissant les yeux et Starrk comprit finalement ce qu'elle voulait dire. C'est nous qui décidons. Tu vas vivre. Grâce à moi. Starrk te tuerait si je ne voulais pas autrement, j'ai tord?

-Non. Tu dois ta vie à Jéna.

-Quoi? Non, allez, ont devrait le tuer! Intervint Lilynette, aidant les deux autres sans le savoir.

-Tu vas vivre. Fit Jéna. Et c'est grâce à moi.

Et avec ça, le trio disparut.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça!? S'exclamât Lilynette.

-Je ne veux pas le tuer.

-Mais il va revenir!

-Je suis plutôt sur qu'il a trop d'honneur pour me tuer maintenant. Il va peut-être essayer mais pas le faire.

-Peut-être?! Plutôt!? Soulignât la petite blonde.

-Je pense que ça va marcher. Intervint Starrk. De ce qu'on sait de lui, il a l'air d'avoir un sens de l'honneur puissant.

-Tais-toi, Starrk!

Ils retournèrent à la grotte ensemble et trouvèrent le chien hollow caché dans le lit, un genre de nids ou de panier vraiment, de Jéna.

-Quelqu'un est venu. Fit la blonde en passant sa main sur l'os du crâne du petit hollow.

L'annimal poussât sa tête contre la paume déformé, sa petite queue touffus blanche remuant joyeusement.

-Je parie que c'est ce Shinigami! On aurait dû le tuer: tu peux plus rester ici maintenant!

La blonde lançât un regard inconfortable à Lilynette: c'était vrai. Elle ne pouvait pas battre Ashido. Le Shinigami ne pourrait jamais la surprendre mais il pourrait toujours lui courir après autant qu'il voulait. Et la rattraper.

-Et ont ne peut pas rester avec toi ce soir. Notre absence va être remarqué. Commençât Starrk. D'un autre coté, Lilynette voulait une...pyjama partie?

-Oh! S'exclamât la fraccion, le regard brillant. Ont peut?!

-Oui, mais il va falloir être prudent. Ordonnât Starrk. Jéna va devoir porté une cape et resté dans ta chambre. Vous pouvez passer la nuit là ensemble.

-Woa, attends. Tu veut dire au Seireitei? Je vais me faire bec''ter!

-Sauf si tu reste caché. Je vous aiderais. Concentrer vous a passer une bonne soiré. Couchez-vous aussi tard que vous voulez.

Jéna lançât un regard à Starrk, demandant silencieusement s'il essayait d'épuiser Lilynette pour le lendemain. Quand il lui lançât un rictus amusé, elle cachât sont sourire derrière sa mains/pâtes.

-C'est super! Jéna, ont va trop s'éclater! Fin, c'est dommage que ce soit que nous deux et pas genre, Yachiru ou Yoruichi en plus. Peut-être Tia aussi. Mais j'ai une télé! Et un lit, un vrai. Pas comme toi.

Lilynette entreprit alors de ramasser les affaires de son amie tout en listant tout ce qu'elles pouvaient faire cette nuit là, ajoutant quelques piques moqueuses de ci de là. Starrk fit de même mais prit le temps de rassurer la louve qui lui lançait des regards non-convaincus.

-Tu peut revenir demain matin. C'est juste parce qu'il est trop tard. On trouveras une nouvelle cachette ensemble. Peut-être même retourner au Hueco Mundo, qu'est-ce que tu en dit?

-Non, pas ça. C'est une mauvaise idée.

Starrk lui lançât un coup d'oeil qui demandait clairement une clarification mais Jéna sourit:

-Quelqu'un va y allez et je veut vraiment pas me faire voir.

Starrk cru qu'elle parlait d'un de leur allié, peut-être même de Kisuke qui serait venue pour des expérimentations ou quelque chose du genre. La vérité, évidement, était que la blonde craignait vraiment l'arrivé des Quincy et se demandait combien de temps il lui restait.

Entrer dans le Seireitei fut étonnamment aisé. Le Garganta avait été ouvert par Starrk, la douzième avait dû ainsi enregistrer son retours et classé l'actiion comme non-important, assez loin pour que personne ne voit la silhouette de trop qu'était la louve. Starrk avait d'abord cru que son reiatsu serait tout juste masqué par la cape, et qu'il y avait tout de même un risque d'être repéré. Mais le tissu fit un excellent travail et Jéna n'avait même pas besoin d'utiliser son talent pour cacher son reiatsu. Arrivé dans le manoir, les filles filèrent rapidement dans la chambre de Lilynette, échapant de peu aux fraccion de Tia qui discutaient bruyamment dans le salon. Jéna ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu triste et nostalgique en reconnaissant ce qui avait été le pluu proche de sa maison avant sa mort. Elle avait été tellement plus tranquille et heureuse à se moment là. Jéna s'installât sur le lit, laissant ses affaires tomber sur le sol. Lilynette fit de même, commençant la création d'un tas que Starrk terminât en ajoutant ce qu'il avait porté. Il laissât tomber le chien au-dessus des couvertures et le petit annimal eu vite fait d'aller se loger derrière sa maîtresse. La petit fraccion allumât la télé et pointât la porte du doigts:

-Dehors Starrk! Profite-en pour dormir ou je ne sais quoi!

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Starrk?

Jéna se figeât, reconnaissant la voix de Tia, et fit disparaitre son reiatsu déjà masqué par la cape. Starrk sortit poussé par une Lilynette enragé.

-Lilynette à un nouveau projet et elle ne veut rien me dire. Soupirât l'arrancar d'un air épuisé.

Tia se penchât sur la petite arrancar qui tentait de fermer la porte aux nez des deux autres:

-Je veux bien que tu fasse des blagues, Lilynette. Mais ce n'est rien de dangereux au moins?

-Pfff! Une blague? Je vois pas de quoi tu parle!

-Lilynette. Rien qui ne blesse quelqu'un. Même pas une bosse ou une petite plaie.

-Rah! Oui, oui, ok!

-Promet-le moi.

-Je promets!

-Ni quelque chose qui pousseras les Shinigami à nous haïr. Promet-le moi.

-Je promets! Criât encore une fois la blonde. Toute manière s'est pour Gin!

-Alors fait attention aux répercussions! Il peut se venger avec sa propre blague! Ou pire!

-Eh bah alors ont aura une super guerre de blagues hyper épiques! Hurlât Lilynette en fermant la porte.

Dans le lit, Jéna était secouer par ses rires retenus et chuchotât:

\- Super guerre de blagues hyper épiques? Ouais, je peut déjà voir ça. Tu va te faire rétamer.

-Même pas vrai! Sifflât Lilynette.

Le reste de la nuit, environ jusqu'à quatre ou cinq heures du matin, les deux filles partagèrent sucrerie, boissons et gâteaux en tout genres devant des films, en discutants et en jouant. Le lit fut remplis d'oreillers supplémentaires, venue de la grotte de Jéna, et ses fourrures furent suspendus pour créer une cabane. Le chien jouât avec les filles a l'aide d'un foulard en un faux combat contre le tissus. Puis il fut nommé Bon, autant pour un personnage de manga que parce que Jéna avait voulut faire un mauvais jeu de mot avec "Hello" et "Hollow", Lilynette proposant ensuite la traduction et Jéna l'abréviation. Les filles s'endormir au milieu de la cabane, Lilynette étalé sur ses oreillés et Jéna étiré de tout son long dans une fourrure. Le chien se tordit joyeusement dans l'espace restant sur un oreiller qui délimitait leur nids. Lilynette n'avait pas voulut dormir mais Jéna commençait à être si fatigué qu'ellle avait les yeux qui brûlait et les paupières qui tombaient. Le lendemain, Starrk se réveillât naturellement vers onze heures, surpris il vérifiât le reiatsu de Lilynette et la trouvât encore endormis avec joie. Quand il se levât juste pour voir l'incroyable: il vit Lilynette lover contre Jéna, rouler en boule dans le dos osseux de l'adjuchas. Le chien remuât la queue en le voyant mais restât silencieux et refermât les yeux rapidement. Elles avaient même fatigué l'annimal. Avec un sourire triomphant, Starrk retournât dans sa propre chambre pour dormir un peu plus.

Il pu dormir jusqu'à treize heures, la plus grosse grasse mâtiné qu'il ait jamais fait. Et il n'avait même pas été réveillée par une Lilynette volante et bruyante mais par Jéna qui le secouait doucement et demandât pourquoi la maison était vide. Il devait un cadeau à Jéna.

-Starrk, je sais que tu es content d'avoir autant dormit, moi aussi, mais il faut repartir.

Il hochât la tête en riant doucement, de si bonne humeur que même l'idée de passer le reste de la journnée à chercher une nouvelle demeure pour Jéna dans la forêt des Menos au lieu de se prélasser dans son lit ne pouvait le rendre morose.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Pourquoi c'est vide? Hey, Starrk.

-Hum...Hésitât l'arrancar en sortant. C'est juste qu'on a tendance à partir de notre coté quand il manque du monde pour une raison ou une autre.

-Oh.

Starrk lançât un coup d'oeil à la louve, qui semblait modérément triste. Elle n'avait pas du comprendre: la personne manquante, c'était elle.

* * *

-Le Sonido n'est, en temps normal, pas plus rapide que le Shunpo: c'est juste l'équivalent chez les Arrancars. Un maître du Sonido, en revanche, sera plus rapide qu'un maître du Shunpo. C'est écrit sur le wiki. Par contre seul les arrancars peuvent l'utilisé. Dans la fanfiction, tout hollow du niveau des Adjuchas et au-dessus peuvent l'utiliser. Néanmoins, Jéna est si doué uniquement parce que...j'ai besoin qu'elle survive à Ashido.

-J'ai inventé l'idée que le Bala causerait l'amélioration de Hierro en l'utilisant parce que cela durcit le reiatsu (aussi sur le wiki).


End file.
